


Poker Face

by Road1985



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Prostitución, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tiene cosas que esconder de su vida antes de entrar al bufete, desgraciadamente hay secretos que no se pueden ocultar para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Siempre consigues salirte con la tuya, Mike, pero la suerte se nos acaba a todos. Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, tanto tiempo jugando al póker, contando cartas y ganando dinero. ¿Nunca pensaste que les estabas robando? Te estabas aprovechando del resto de jugadores con supercerebrito tuyo, contando cartas, sabiendo lo que tenían los demás. Siempre pensé que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta.

Nunca quise aprovecharme de ti, Mike y me duele mucho ver como le odias por todo lo que ha pasado ent re nosotros. Pero sinceramente, ¿Qué querías? Me jodiste un negocio de muchos ceros y me robaste a la novia para luego ponerle los cuernos con otra. ¿Creías que me quedaría tranquilo simplemente contándole a tus jefes el fraude de abogado que eres? Y luego encima no sirvió de nada.

Era tu mejor amigo, soy quien mejor te conozco y sabes muy bien que conozco tu pasado, todo tu pasado. No importa como, pero se que estás trabajando para un cliente estafado en el casino de Atlantic city y yo, casualmente, trabajo por allí, tengo mis negocios… negocios que tu amigo Harvey y tu podríais joder si metes demasiado las narices.

No me hagas abrirle los ojos a tu jefe. ¿Qué pensaría Harvey Specter su supiera a lo que te dedicabas hace dos años en Atlantic city? ¿Qué pensaría si supiera como te ganabas la vida? ¿Sabe que será el primer tío que te folle cuando te lleve a la cama? ¿Sabe que has usado tu cuerpo para sacar pasta? ¿Sabe que te he follado en la misma habitación en la que lo hizo él?

Estoy seguro que Harvey te considera un tío realmente integro, como él… no me hagas revelarle la verdad, porque a estas alturas, te aseguro que abrir la boca me costaría tan poco como abrirte… bueno ya me entiendes, se que no has olvidado los viejos tiempos.

Piensa en ello y asegúrate que tu jefe salga del maldito caso o de lo contrario vais a perder más que dinero y lo más probable es que tu lo pierdas a él.

Trevor.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike se recostó en su silla y guardó el mail en la carpeta de “correo personal”. Se giró para asegurarse de que nadie más viera lo que estaba haciendo y sobretodo, que nadie hubiera visto aquel maldito correo. La mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido a comer, pero a él se le había quitado el hambre de golpe.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, como si así pudiera olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador; todavía tenía la esperanza de ver un nuevo mail de Trevor diciéndole que le estaba gastando una broma, que jamás le traicionaría hasta ese punto, que su secreto estaría salvo. Pero después de lo que había sido capaz de hacerle, denunciarle al bufete, pegarle, venderle a esos mafiosos de la droga… era demasiado como para pensar que en realidad, no fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Trevor era el único que sabía quien era Mike en realidad, quien había sido antes de comenzar a dedicarse a la falsificación de los exámenes. No estaba orgulloso de haber jugado al póker, de haber usado su habilidad con las matemáticas y su increíble memoria para contar las cartas y ganar mucho dinero. Pero desgraciadamente, ese no era su peor secreto, no era lo peor que podía contarle a Harvey. No era su paso por las mesas de juego lo que podría hacer que Harvey le mirara de otra manera, que le perdiera el respeto. No era el póker lo que le haría perder a su amigo.

\- Mike. – Dio un bote en la silla al escuchar la voz de Harvey a su espalda y tensó el cuerpo al notar la mano de su jefe sobre su hombro. - ¿Estás bien? Pareces un gato pegado al techo.

\- Si, bueno… Luise nos tiene hasta arriba de trabajo, ya sabes, con todos sus informes para hacernos creer que es el macho dominante aquí.

\- Le dije que trabajabas para mi. – Harvey se sentó sobre su escritorio y Mike no pudo evitar apartar la mirada. Estaba seguro que su jefe podría leer el miedo a ser descubierto, en sus ojos. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? Desde que empezamos con este caso parece que… no sé, no pareces tú mismo.

Mike se levantó como un resorte y cogió su bolsa. Se echó al hombro y la cogió con fuerza.

\- No todos somos expertos como tu en ocultar nuestros sentimientos.

\- ¿Me estás llamando insensible?

\- Yo no he dicho nada. – Contestó Mike con una sonrisa forzada mientras se encaminaba hhacia la puerta.

De pronto se sentía agobiado en el bufete, necesitaba salir de allí, respirar aire fresco, no sentir un millón de ojos clavados en él. Caminó con rapidez hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón varias veces, sin darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Harvey sobre él.

\- Cambio de planes. – Dijo su jefe mientras entraban en el ascensor. – Vamos a comer, yo invito, creo que no hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar tu definitiva incorporación al bufete desde que Jessica no te despidió.

\- Querrás decir que vamos a celebrar que no me dio un ataque al corazón ese día.

\- Llámalo como quieras, el caso es que te voy a invitar a comer en el mejor restaurante que habrás visto en tu vida en la ciudad.

\- ¿Y a que debo ese placer tan repentino?

Harvey no contestó. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta, hizo un gesto a su chofer al ver que aparcaba en ese momento frente al edificio y con otro gesto de la mano, le indicó a Mike que le siguiera.

Se preguntó si lo sabía, si Trevor le había enviado un mail también o tal vez algo peor, tal vez su ex mejor amigo tuviera más pruebas que su testimonio y le había hecho llegar un video a Harvey.  
Se estremeció al pensar en ello y se apoyó un momento en la pared del ascensor. ¿Cómo podría mirar nunca más a Harvey a los ojos, si se había enterado de aquello? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que había tenido que prostituirse para pagar una enorme deuda contraída en Atlantic City porque eel casino le había pillado contando las cartas en el póker?

\- Después de comer iremos a Atlantic City.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Cómo que iremos a Atlantic City? ¡¿Por qué?! 

Mike no pudo levantar la voz y Harvey se lo quedó mirando durante un segundo demasiado largo; sorprendido por su reacción, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Carraspeó, para intentar disimular y le siguió.

\- No hace falta que vengas si no quieres, puedo encargarme de esto yo solo. Supongo que Luise te tiene muy ocupado con sus informes.

\- No… lo siento, tengo que aprender a relajarme.

\- Atlantic City me parece un buen lugar para hacerlo. Poker, mujeres… hombres si lo prefieres.

Mike se preguntó si se había puesto tan pálido como creía, al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo…? No voy a pagar por acostarme con nadie. Además. ¿Por qué piensas que estaría interesado en tirarme a un tío? ¿Es que tengo cara de gay? - Harvey lo miró en silencio, mientras los dos entraban en el coche. - ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan gay?

\- Creo que eso no es algo que deberías preguntarme a mi. Siempre he creído que eras gay. Pero con Jenny y Rachel… no se, tal vez me equivoqué. Es igual, el caso es que estamos solteros, vamos a un casino y tu necesitas un descanso.

\- No voy a contratar una prostituta. Has dicho que vamos al casino a ver un cliente. ¿Puedes ser completamente profesional por una vez?

Mike se quedó mirando a la calle que pasaba a su lado ahora que el vehículo se había puesto en marcha. De alguna manera se sentía como un animal de camino al matadero, a recordar unas semanas que había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar, a temer que tarde o temprano Harvey descubriera su gran secreto.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike estampó las manos contra la mampara de la ducha y casi clavó las uñas en ella, aquel hombre era rudo pero al mismo tiempo mostraba dulzura con él

\- ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- Sí pero no soy virgen, doctor Sloan

\- Lo sé ya me he dado cuenta

El cuerpo de Mark Sloan lo estampó contra la pared y quedó atrapado entre las caderas de aquel hombre y la ducha, entre sus manos grandes y suaves que casi parecían no haber trabajado nunca, posadas en sus caderas apretándole, mostrando quién dominada aquella situación.

No podía negar que eso le gustaba aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que dedicarse a vender su cuerpo para poder pagar la maldita deuda al casino.

Intentó volverse, mirar al hombre que se había ligado en el bar; era guapo, mucho; ojos azules, cabello oscuro y corto, muy alto, grande y fuerte, justo lo que Mike siempre buscaba en un hombre.

De pronto, el doctor le besó, arremetió contra sus labios con fuerza, sujetando su rostro con una mano para evitar que intentar apartarse.

\- Estoy listo doctor, estoy listo para que me folle.

\- Lo se, lo notó. - Dijo Sloan, pasando su mano por la polla ya inchada de Mike y el muchacho tan sólo pudo gemir y frotar su miembro contra él, pidiendo más. - Pero tu tarifa es muy cara y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos de la mejor manera posible.

Como si de una orden se tratara, Sloan volvió a colocar las manos sobre las caderas de Mike y le hizo doblar la espalda para apretar su cuerpo contra él y poder frotar su polla ya perfectamente dura contra su trasero.

Mike gimió de nuevo. Se odiaba a si mismo por parecer tan débil y necesitado pero seguramente al doctor y sus futuros clientes esta actitud les gustaba. Había decidido buscar hombres poderosos ricos que le permitirán pagar pronto el dinero que debía al casino y así dejar aquella vida que en cierta manera le avergonzaba.

Una de las manos del doctor se movió discretamente hasta sus nalgas, palpó las dos, las masajeó, jugó con ellas como si fueran de su propiedad y de pronto un dedo se internó en su trasero.

Mike apretó el culo, aquello no se lo esperaba, no le dolía pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Sin embargo se dejó hacer, dejó que el dedo se moviera, que fuera abriéndole preparándole para lo que estaba por venir. 

Mike gimió desesperadamente, se movió rogando pidiendo más, deMarkdo que el doctor terminará por follarme cuanto antes y pudiera acabar con su desesperación. 

Como si una respuesta se tratara un segundo dedo se internó en su interior y le abrió todavía más. Mike se preguntó cuán grande sería el miembro del doctor para tener que hacer eso pero no tardó en obtener su respuesta.

Sloan le obligó a inclinar todavía más la espalda y él hizo lo mismo sobre el muchacho, mordisqueando su hombro como si quisiera dejar la marca para que su siguiente cliente viera quién había estado allí antes y de pronto notó aquel miembro duro frotándose contra su trasero, entre sus piernas, haciéndose poco a poco más grande, más hinchado. Cómo si de un ser con vida propia se tratara, la polla de Sloan se frotó contra su culo. 

Mike gimió, jamás se había sentido tan desesperado pero no tuvo que volver a pedirlo, Sloan abrió ligeramente sus nalgas con ambas manos y con un golpe seco introdujo su miembro erecto en su interior. Mike ahogó un grito, pero su gemido fue el sonido más intenso que jamás se había escuchado en aquella habitación. Aquella polla le había clavado al cuerpo del doctor convirtiéndolos en un solo ser y durante un segundo ambos se quedaron quietos Mike se giró y sonrió al ver la expresión de satisfacción y conquista en el rostro del doctor. 

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dejando qué el miembro se frotara contra él. Desde su interior se le escaparon pequeños gemidos igual que a Sloan, qué poco a poco comenzó a moverse también dando pequeños vaivenes al principio, que pronto se convirtieron en embestidas y que finalmente parecían las acometidas de un toro salvaje, de un semental a punto de estallar

De pronto, Sloan sacó su polla y con un giro perfecto hizo que Mike se diera la vuelta. Lo atrapó, levanto las nalgas y lo izó del suelo obligándole a rodear tu cintura con las piernas. Volvió a clavarle su polla con rudeza, esta vez más decidido, con más ganas de correrse en su interior.

Mike no tuvo dónde agarrarse y creyó que caería al suelo pero su espalda se chocó contra la pared y sus manos se agarraron al cabello y en la espalda del doctor, le estaba destrozando y al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Por si aquello fuera poco, de pronto la lengua de Sloan comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, uno a la vez, mordisqueando con los dientes, lamiendolos, chupandolos, haciendo que aquella sensación fuera todavía más placentera, mientras hacía que le cabalgara; que se sintiera completamente lleno de su poder.

Cuando Mike había tomado la decisión de dedicarse a ello y a vender su cuerpo por dinero había creído que necesitaría mentir y falsificar los orgasmos; pero en aquel momento cuando el doctor estaba apunto de derramar su semen en su interior, Mike estaba completamente fuera de sí, excitado, perdido, loco de deseo y necesitaba que Sloan terminada de una vez y se corriera dentro de él.

\- Doctor por favor. - Gimió Mike con la mayor celeridad posible, que no era mucho en ese momento. - Córrete, córrete dentro de mí, lléname de tu leche por favor, déjame demostrarte que soy el mejor orgasmo de tu vida y qué mi tarifa merece la pena

\- Prometes mucho muchacho, más vale que sea verdad

El doctor levantó una vez más el cuerpo de Mike y lo dejó caer contra su polla, esperó unos segundos para ver su reacción y sonrió satisfecho al escuchar aquel gemido desesperado; había llegado al fondo, estaba completamente dentro de él.

Golpeó en su interior unas cuantas veces más, duras, fuertes, seguras, hasta que sintió que no podía más. Se dejó llevar, derramó todo lo que tenía en el interior del cuerpo de aquel chico y cuando lo escucho gritar por fin, lo dejó en el suelo.

Mike apenas podía mantenerse de pie y el semen del doctor corría por sus piernas. Se apoyó contra la pared y se arrodilló, le miró a los ojos y tomó su pollar en la mano. Todavía estaba dura, si quisiera, todavía podría follarle otra vez, pero estaba seguro que al doctor le gustaría otra cosa.

Sin decir nada lamió como un caramelo, limpiandola lentamente, muy poco a poco, alimentándose de aquella leche que no había quedado en su interior.

Una vez limpia, se la metió poco a poco en la boca, primero punta, la lamió y volvió a sacarl. Luego un poco más y otro poco hasta que la mano de Sloan agarró su cabello y fue quien le hizo que moviera su cabeza follándole la boca. Sabía que podría lograr un segundo orgasmo del doctor y no le dejaría ir sin hacerlo; le había prometido el mejor polvo de su vida y eso era lo que le iba a dar. Pronto su polla se puso grande y firme otra vez dentro de su boca conforme el ritmo de los movimientos de su cabeza fue haciéndose más rápidos, más intensos.

\- Eso es muchacho, eso es chupa. Desde que te vien el bar sabía que tus labios había sido hechos para esto.

Mike contestó con un gemido ahogado por la polla clavándose en su garganta, por lo grande que estaba no tardaría en volver a correrse y esta vez se lo tragaría todo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el semen del doctor se derramada en el interior de su boca, dejó la polla rodeada por la leche y poco a poco fue tragando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había más. De nuevo volvió a limpiarle el miembro al doctor mirándole a los ojos demostrando que era un buen cliente para él.

Sloan acarició su cabello como si de un cachorrillo se tratara y con la mano en su barbilla, le hizo ponerse en pie. Acarició su cuerpo desnudo con la mezcla de agua y sudor bañándolo. Salió de la ducha sin decir nada, cogió una toalla y le indicó a Mike que se acercara. Rodeó su cuerpo con ella y le fue secando lentamente frotando su propio cuerpo contra el de forma cariñosa esta vez.

\- Tenías razón, no mentías, tu tarifa merece la pena y creo que guardaré tu número de teléfono

\- Lamento decirle que no seguiré dedicándome a esto mucho tiempo. Se trata de una necesidad momentánea pero si en el futuro volvemos a encontrarnos podemos divertirnos sin que tenga que pagarme

\- Eso me gustaría.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, los dos hombres se vistieron, Mike se quedó en la suite cuando el doctor Sloan se hubo marchado.

No volvieron a verse, Mike jamás supo que fue de ese hombre no volvió a llamarle, no quiso volver acostarse con él. Una parte de Mike se alegró de dejar atrás esa parte de su vida, incluso casi había conseguido olvidarlo. Sin embargo, el mail de Trevor lo traía todo de vuelta y podía arruinar su presente si Harvey descubría quien había sido no mucho tiempo atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike entró en el casino aterrado. Ya podía imaginarse que alguien le reconocería nada más cruzar la puerta. Podía notar decenas de ojos clavados en él, juzgándole, esperando que estuviera libre de nuevo para contratar sus servicios incluso. 

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

Miró a Harvey, su jefe estaba tranquilo, iba saludando aquí y allá a distintas personas, amigos que le conocían bien de sus diferentes visitas al casino. Mike apretó el paso al darse cuenta que se había quedado parado en la puerta y Harvey casi estaba en las puertas de los ascensores. Harvey, sin embargo, parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

\- George nos espera en una de las salas de Poker.

Mike se atragantó con esas palabras. Agarró con fuerza la correa de la bolsa que le atravesaba su pecho y respiró como pudo para obligarse a tranquilizarse.

\- Había pensado, ¿Qué tal si me doy una vuelta por el casino? Seguramente algunos de los clientes habituales saben lo que ocurrió el día que George perdió su dinero. Además, si vas a jugar, no quiero estar ahí como…

\- Hablas demasiado rápido. – Le interrumpió Harvey.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estás hablando demasiado rápido y estás sudando. Parece que escondas algo. – Mike dio un respingo. – Y te recuerdo que sé que trabajaste aquí. Se a lo que te dedicabas. 

Al escuchar aquello, Mike quiso salir corriendo del ascensor, pero las puertas se cerraron delante de sus narices. De pronto se encontró atrapado en diez metros cuadrados con Harvey. ¿Lo sabía, Harvey sabía realmente todo lo que había tenido que hacer en ese casino para evitar la cárcel? Se preguntó si se trataba de alguno de sus jueguecitos. Aquella situación le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Miró al contador de los pisos. Todavía quedaban diez y Harvey no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si esperara que dijera algo.

\- No me mires como si hubiera dicho una locura. Jugabas al póker, contabas cartas y te sacaste una pasta con ello. Nunca te pillaron. No es mucho peor que hacerte pasar por abogado.

\- Oh, te referías a eso.

\- ¿A qué si no?

Mike dejó caer los hombros d golpe, de pronto toda la presión acumulada en su cuerpo acababa de desvanecerse como por arte de magia y volvía a ser capaz de respirar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Mike salió de golpe, como empujado por una fuerza invisible. Miró a su alrededor; la decoración del casino había cambiado y aquello parecía más un antiguo palacio europeo, con candelabros en las paredes, alfombras, que se veían realmente caras y cuadros con los antiguos dueños del casino.

\- Aquí se juega mucha pasta Mike. 

Cuando Mike se volvió hacia su jefe, se dio cuenta que Harvey parecía haber nacido para estar en un lugar como aquel. Se movía con naturalidad, sin sorprenderse de lo ostentoso de todo lo que le rodeaba. Sonrió al ver como se ajustaba la corbata y seguía caminando hacia la puerta que estaba abierta al fondo del pasillo. Mike se preguntó cuantas veces había estado allí.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de pensar en Harvey desapareció en cuanto vio pasar una sombra a su lado. Se volvió y reconoció la figura, que por otro lado no se había parado a mirarle. Mike se quedó sin respiración y pegó la espalda a la pared para no caerse. Notó las piernas tembloroso y la mano agarrotada contra su bolsa.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Harvey volviéndose aun cuando estaba ya a medio camino de la sala de juego. - ¿Qué haces ahí parado? George quiere hablar con los dos y espera que le digas como le quitaron los tres millones en una sola partida. – Mike no quitó al vista del individuo que también se encaminaba hacia la misma sala que ellos. - ¡Mike!

Agitó la cabeza, tragó saliva y respiró con fuerza. Pensó que no podría caminar, pero, aunque a duras penas, sus piernas reaccionaron. Un nudo se hizo de pronto en su estómago, tenía ganas de vomitar. En cuanto ese tipo le viera, le reconocería y diría algo, diría algo delante de Harvey.   
“Sal corriendo. Pon alguna excusa, sabes mentir bien y sabes que Harvey te creerá.” Miró a su compañero, todavía estaba unos metros por delante de él, pero se había quedado ahí parado, esperándole. “Harvey confía en ti. Dile que te encuentras mal, que alguien ha reconocido. Dile cualquier cosa y vete.”

\- ¡Mike, vamos! Tengo que a George al teléfono y se está poniendo nervioso, no me gusta que mis clientes se pongan nerviosos. 

El otro tipo se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, saludo a alguien e intercambio unas palabras con él, le dio un papel y apuntó algo en su teléfono. Se abrazaron y se dio la vuelta. No entró en la sala, no iba a jugar. 

\- ¡Mike!  
\-   
Lo vio dar la vuelta, se estaba acercando de nuevo a él, todavía podía verle, reconocerle y descubrirle. Mike se dio la vuelta, cogió el móvil mientras se pegaba todo lo posible a pared y escuchó los pasos del otro hombre mientras se marchaba. Sintió que se le erizaba la espalda. No había sido la experiencia más placentera de su vida y le había costado un poco dejarla atrás; lo último que necesitaba ahora, era volver a tener a ese tipo en su vida.

\- Mike, no se lo que te pasa, pero si no mueves el culo ahora, estás fuera del caso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a sacar del caso? 

\- Pareces un zombi y te has puesto pálido, no se lo que te pasa, pero ahora mismo no me sirves de nada.

Mike no contestó, probablemente no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo. Hizo todo lo posible para serenarse y sacar de su mente aquel nuevo recuerdo. Miró por última vez al hombre que se iba a pasillo adelante y entraba en otra habitación. Mike pudo imaginarse sin problemas cuales eran sus asuntos en esa habitación y casi lo sentía por el muchacho al que hubiera contratado.

Una vez que Harvey y él estuvieron solos en el pasillo, echó a correr hacia su compañero, que ya se había puesto en camino de nuevo hacia la sala de juego.

\- Últimamente estás muy raro.

\- Supongo que me ha afectado lo de Donna. Me ha ayudado mucho desde que entré y luego está Rachel, creo que todavía me odia.

\- Y luego preguntas porque voy a pensar que eres gay… Vamos, deja de lloriquear por las esquinas y céntrate en el caso.

Mike asintió, apretó las manos con fuerza para relajarse, caminó con decisión, toda la que pudo encontrar en su interior en ese momento y se puso a la altura de Harvey. Su jefe lo estaba mirando y él de nuevo, tan solo asintió, para apartar en seguida los ojos de él y abrir la puerta de la sala. Estaba convencido que si le dejaba escrutarle un segundo más, terminaría contándoselo todo.

No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no podía hacerlo; a diferencia de otras veces, aquello había sido humillante, ese hombre le había tratado…

Se aseguró de no estremecerse. Aquella visión le había afectado más de lo que nunca hubiera imagino posible. Estaba seguro que lo tenía superado, lo había dejado pasar durante dos años y ahora de pronto ahí estaba otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark Sloan, su primer cliente, le había pagado realmente bien y lo cierto era que le había tratado bien. 

Había tenido tanto miedo cuando había tenido que vender su propio cuerpo para devolver al casino el dinero que había ganado contando cartas. El cirujano le había hecho sentir bien, casi podía decir que había sido una cita, una noche realmente romántica entre dos desconocidos que no volverían a verse nunca y cuando tuvo que elegir a su segundo cliente entre los asistentes a un nuevo congreso de medicina, Mike fue observando a todos los asistentes, algunos ya estaban bebiendo en la barra del bar nada más llegar, otros hablaban en grupos, reían, comentaban experiencias, mientras que uno de los médicos allí presentes, estaba solo, apoyado en una columna mirando el móvil. Inmediatamente, llamó la atención de Mike.

Se acercó a él lentamente, desde su primer encuentro con el doctor Sloan, Mike había aprendido a moverse, a dejarse ver entre los hombres que podían buscar muchachos para divertirse. Así, miró a los ojos al extraño hasta que captó su atención y sin levantar la cabeza, el otro hombre elevó la mirada hacia él.

Mike le sonrió, se puso las manos en los bolsillos con gesto distraído, mientras seguía acercándose y cuando llegó hasta él, se apoyó en la misma columna y clavó la mirada en el hombre del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre.  
\- ¿Ninguno de ellos son sus amigos? – Preguntó Mike señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los demás hombres en el bar.

\- Son una cuadrilla de pijos, sinceramente, no me interesa la idea de mezclarme con ellos. – Contestó el desconocido, para luego beber un nuevo trago del vaso que tenía.

El hielo en el vaso tintineó, mientras los dos hombres guardaron silencio. Mike estaba muy nervioso, después de todo no tenía apenas experiencia en lo que a ligarse a otros hombres, pero se mantuvo ahí y sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó el vaso de la mano del hombre, bebió un trago con los ojos puestos en los del desconocido y mientras le devolvía el vaso, se aseguró de sonreírle con picardía y rozar los dedos del hombre con los suyos.

\- ¿Y tú? Algo me dice que no eres médico. Eres demasiado joven para ser ya especialista. – Mike se encogió de hombros, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Buscas compañía con dinero?

\- ¿Te quedarías si así fuera?

El desconocido lo miró de arriba abajo y se acercó un poco más a él, como si estuvieran rodeado de gente y no quisiera que nadie más le escuchara.

\- Eres muy guapo, estoy seguro que vales todo lo que me vas a pedir.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser una compañía de pago?

\- Porque si no lo fueras, no estarías aquí, buscando. Tienes el radar puesto, aunque eres más discreto que otros. ¿Cuánto pides?

La mano del desconocido rodeó su cintura y lo acercó a él. Mike se estremeció, aunque hizo todo lo posible para que no se le notara. Lo había cazado, lo tenía y por el enorme deseo con el que lo miraba, como si estuviera a punto de devorarle, podría pedirle lo que él quisiera; aquel desconocido, lo aceptaría sin problemas.

\- Depende lo que quieras.

El desconocido amplió su sonrisa y apretó el cuerpo de Mike contra él con más fuerza. Era bastante más alto que el muchacho, así que tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder susurrarle al oído y el aliento cálido de ese hombre, hizo que, inconscientemente, se estremeciera.

\- Con un cuerpo como el tuyo entre mis manos, haría de todo. Así que más vale que me digas que estás dispuesto a hacer.

Mike era lo bastante novato, como para dudar unos segundos antes de saber exactamente que decir. Cuando se había acercado a Mark Sloan, el cirujano plástico se lo había puesto fácil, tan solo le había preguntado cuanto cobraba, no le había pedido nada, ambos se lo había pasado bien, se había dejado llevar.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a su habitación y luego ya hablamos del dinero? – Dijo por fin, para poder tener unos momentos más para pensar en aquella pregunta.

\- Christian Troy. – Dijo el, hasta un momento antes desconocido, extendiendo la mano libre hacia Mike.

\- Mike Ross.

Troy asintió y se separó de él para ponerse en marcha hacia el ascensor que llevaba a las habitaciones. Mike se lo quedó mirando un momento. Cuando había comenzado a buscar posibles clientes, Mike buscaba hombres con dinero, el suficiente para poder acabar cuanto antes con la deuda con el casino, pero al mismo tiempo, prefería escoger hombres no demasiado mayores y mientras pudiera elegir, lo bastante guapos como para sentirse atraído por ellos.

Christian cumplía perfectamente los dos requisitos, estaba en un congreso de cirujanos plásticos, tal y como había estado Mark Sloan y al igual que la primera vez que había hecho aquello, el médico era realmente atractivo.

No dudó en seguirlo hasta el ascensor, mucho más tranquilo ahora y ambos se mantuvieron alejados, como si no hubieran intercambiado una sola palabra, como si no se conocieran, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerró delante de ellos.

Cuando Christian Troy se le echó encima, lo aplastó contra la pared del ascensor y comenzó a manosearle y besar y lamer su cuello, Mike se quedó paralizado entre aquellas manos que le tocaban con desesperación.

\- Dios… Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido entre las manos en mucho tiempo. – Volvió a susurrarle al oído. – No voy a dejarte marchar de mi habitación en toda la noche. – Mike suspiró, tampoco esta vez pudo evitarlo y no es que le importara demasiado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. – Dime que es lo que puedo hacerte, cuales son tus límites, porque si me dejas… Te aseguro que nadie te hará lo mismo que yo.

Pero Mike estaba perdido en aquellas manos, la boca de ese hombre saboreando su cuello, no le permitía pensar y si volvía a hacerle aquella pregunta, no diría nada, no se negaría a hacer absolutamente nada y permitiría que ese desconocido, con el que se iba a meter en la cama, le hiciera todo lo que quisiera.

Una vez liberado, al menos durante un segundo, de aquellas manos y esa boca que se habían apoderado de él; Mike se dio cuenta que habían llegado al piso y que las puertas del ascensor se había abierto delante de ellos.

Christian sacó la llave de su bolsillo.

\- Estoy seguro que te gustara. Siempre cojo habitaciones donde pueda hacer cosas increibles.

Mike nuca había sido alguien excesivamente imaginativo en lo que al sexo se refería, incluso alguna de sus es, le habían insinuado que era aburrido en la cama. Cuando se había acostado con hombres, era mucho más fácil dejarse hacer, permitir que sus amantes le dirigieran. Ahora, con la boca de Christian contra su oído y sus manos en sus hombros, empujándolo poco a poco hasta el interior de la habitación, su mente comenzó a pensar que era lo que ese hombre había preparado para su conquista de aquella noche.

Se quedó parado en la puerta, mientras Christian cerraba la puerta a su espalda, se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba, perfectamente doblada sobre el respaldo del sofá. Mike no se movió, tampoco es que supiera que hacer o que era lo que Christian quería que hiciera. Tan solo lo vio moverse, con elegancia, dominando la situación, como si tuviera ya el guión de lo que iba a ocurrir. Observó como se sentaba en un imponente sillón de piel, enorme, de un color casi negro que destacaba la figura de Christina, con la camisa blanca, ajustada al cuerpo, ya medio desabrochada.

\- Ven. – Dijo el cirujano con un tono tranquilo y amable, pero sus ojos demostraban un poder tremendo. Mike caminó lentamente hacia él, pero cuando Christina levantó la mano, se detuvo en seco. – De rodillas.

Mike dudó un momento, por muchos amantes que hubiera tenido, que no habían sido tantos, ninguno le había insinuado hacer ese tipo de juego. Pero Christian parecía serio al respecto, como en todo lo demás; aunque apenas hacía media hora que lo conocía, estaba casi seguro que el médico no era de los que bromeaban.

\- No me has puesto límites, así que entiendo que tu tampoco los tienes.

\- ¿Límites? Bueno… tengo los normales, ya sabes…

\- No, no lo se, Mike, no se que límites tienes, porque a lo mejor los míos no te gustan. – Chrtian hablaba con tanta seguridad, que desde luego, Mike se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando. – Si tienes algún límite, dímelo antes de que sigamos adelante, de lo contrario no me voy a frenar.

Mike tuvo que pensar rápido, había muchas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, ni que le hicieran; pero no se imaginó como una persona normal, pudiera hacer ninguna. Pero ese hombre, con aquel porte y esa pose de señor dispuesto a aprovecharse totalmente de su vasallo, podía tener mucha imaginación.

\- Bueno, espero que no hayas pensado nada relacionado con la sangre. – Christian no dijo nada, tan solo se lo quedó mirando. Agitó la cabeza, intentando no pensar si ese hombre tttenía verdaderamente límites. – Bueno, entonces nada de sangre.

\- Muy bien, nada de sangre. Algo más.

Mike se preguntó si no tendría muy poca imaginación por no ser capaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa que quisiera evitar. Negó con la cabeza, con gesto dubitativo.

\- Muy bien, Ven y ponte de rodillas entonces.  
Mike siguió la orden, caminó hasta el sillón y al ver que Christian separaba las piernas, se puso entre ellas.

Christian le acarició el cabello y sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? – El gesto de Mike, que no fue ni afirmativo, ni negativo, le hizo acomodarse mejor en el sillón. – Abre el pantalón y demuestra que quieres que te folle. - Mike llevó la mano al pantalón del cirujano, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar su cremallera, Christian le cogió la mano. - ¿Quién ha dicho que puedas usar las manos?

\- ¿Entonces…

Como contestación, Christian deslizó dos dedos sobre los labios de Mike.

De pronto, Mike se sentía como si volviera a ser virgen, como si no supiera lo que tenía que hacer o como debía hacerlo. Pero allí estaba ese hombre, acariciando su cabello, con sus ojos castaños clavados en él, esperando que llevara a cabo la orden que le había asignado.

No volvería hacer nada similar cuando por fin tuviera pagada la deuda con el casino y el sexo volviera a ser algo que tan solo hacía por placer. Pero allí, estaba de rodillas por ganar dinero.

\- Antes de seguir adelante, antes me has preguntado el precio. – Christian asintió y acarició su barbilla. – Si solo es sexo…

\- Piensa a lo grande.

\- Entonces, diez de los grandes.

\- Si aceptas mi oferta, te pagaré treinta mil, siempre y cuando cumplas mis deseos.

Por un momento, Mike se sintió atemorizado, respiró profundamente y mucho más sereno, asnitió. Si no había sangre de por medio, estaba casi seguro de poder soportar lo que quisiera hacer el cirujano y treinta mil dólares le ponían más cerca de conseguir todo el dinero que necesitaba.

\- Entonces, vamos, con la boca.

Mike movió la cabeza muy lentamente, centró su vista en la entrepierna del médico, que ya empezaba a estar abultada y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla con la boca, fue el propio Christian el que empujó su cabeza y la aplastó contra él.

De pronto, no podía ver nada excepto la tela del pantalón y lo único que podía oler era el aroma a sexo que desprendía Christian. Notó su mano agarrándole del cabello y tuvo que aguantarse para no protestar o intentar liberarse. Ahora comenzaba a comprender a que límites se refería Christian cuando le había preguntado.

Cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, buscó a ciegas la cremallera del pantalón, la cogió con movimientos torpes y la bajó como pudo. Christian también notó que lo había conseguido, porque aplastó todavía más su cabeza, sin dejarle respirar ya, para que fuera más a fondo.

\- Sácala.

\- ¿Con la boca? – Farfulló Mike sin apenas aire en los pulmones ya.

\- No te he dicho que lo hagas de otra forma. Vamos, sácala y métetela en la boca. Tienes que hacer que se ponga perfectamente llena para ti.

Ningún hombre le había hablado nunca así, con esa fuerza, con esa pasión que casi le daba miedo, con esa seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, Mike iba a cumplir todos sus deseos y además, por mucho que no siquiera, Mike ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Metió la lengua más allá del pantalón y descubrió que Christian no llevaba ropa interior, al menos eso le ponía las cosas más fáciles. Pronto notó el miembro duro del cirujano y a pesar de no ser algo fácil, pudo hacerse con él, sacarlo del pantalón y metérselo en la boca.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero pensar que lo estaba haciendo por dinero, que le iban a pagar porque otro hombre se corriera en su boca, casi le daba ganas de vomitar. Volvió a tranquilizarse y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer, en los gemidos de aquel hombre, en su mano acariciando su cabello, en su voz diciéndole lo bien lo que hacía.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en alguno de los tíos que se había tirado en el pasado, alguno con los que había mantenído una relación, por pequeña que fuera.

\- Menuda boca tienes, muchacho. A este paso vas a hacer que te contrate como juguete permanente. - Mike escuchó al hombre reír y tuvo que abrir todavía más la boca para que el miembro de Christian cupiera dentro. - Pero lo que ahora quiero, es que te siente encima de mi polla y me cabalgues.

Mike casi se atragantó al escuchar aquello, levantó la vista para asegurarse que el hombre hablaba en serio, pero los ojos de Christian estaban clavados en los suyos y todo lo que vio fue que estaba esperando.

Sacó la polla de su boca, se la limpió, Christian no se había corrido todavía, pero Mike necesitaba quitárselo de encima lo antes posible, la rudeza de aquel tipo, empezaba a no gustarle demasiado.

Se puso en pie, Christian no dejaba de mirarle.

\- Desnúdate. - Mike se quitó la camisa. - Más despacio, quiero verte bien.

Estaba seguro que se había puesto colorado, mientras se iba quitando la camisa, se desabrochaba el pantalón y lo dejaba caer. Se quitó los zapatos, aunque a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo; los lanzó y Christian soltó una pequeña carcajada al escucharlos chocar contra la pared.

\- Un stripper novato es mucho más excitante que uno con la coreografía aprendida. ¿No sabes ni hacer un par de pasos de baile verdad?

Mike negó con la cabeza, era lo último que le faltaba, que Christian pusiera música y le hiciera bailar. Pero no lo hizo, tan solo se lo quedó mirando y le dejó que siguiera haciendo las cosas a su manera.

Tan solo le quedaba el boxer para estar totalmente desnudo y no comprendía como podía estar tan asustado de pronto. Christian ya no era su primer cliente, ni si quiera Sloan había sido el primer hombre con el que acostaba. Pero de pronto, quedarse desnudo frente a esos ojos llenos de deseo y placer, unos ojos que esperaban más de lo que él se veía dispuesto a hacer, no era lo que más le apetecía hacer.

\- Toda la ropa, quiero sentir tu piel contra mi cuando te folle. - Le dijo Christian señalando el boxer. - Además tengo que ver si esa polla tuya es tan perfecta como el resto de tu cuerpo.

Mike bajó el boxer y una vez completamente desnudo, caminó hasta Christian. El cirujano también se estaba bajando el pantalón. Lo dejó a la altura de sus tobillos, como su propio boxer e indicó a Mike con un dedo que se acercara.

\- Siéntate y coje mi polla, quiero que seas tu mismo el que te la metes en el culo.

Ya no hubo tiempo para más palabras, Chrstian le cogió de las caderas y tiró de él. Le sentó sobre sus muslos y agito la polla con una mano para llamar la atención de Mike. El muchacho la cogió y cerró la mano a su alrededor. Tuvo que levantarse de nuevo para acomodarse sobre ese miembro ya lo bastante duro como para penentrarle.

No dijo nada, pero jamás le habían follado sin haber preparado su culo primero y lo cierto era que ahora, por mucho que ese hombre le pareciera atractivo, por mucho que tuviera ganas de tener sexo con él, una parte de su cuerpo no estaba preparado para que le tocara y mucho menos para que pusiera su polla en su interior.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sabía que Christian esperaba que hiciera las cosas tal y como él las ordenaba, así se lo habiá dicho cuando le había prometido los treinta mil. Así que masajeó la polla de ese hombre, lo escuchó jadear, ponerse tenso y cerrar los ojos. Aprovechó el momento para llevarse una mano al culo e introdujo un dedo, al menos los gemidos desesperados de Christian y su propio dedo le estaban excitando y le podrían más fácil lo que pasaría después.

Con un movimiento rápido y perfecto, Christian cubrió su miembro con un condón y su voz resonó en la habitación.

\- Métetela ya. Quiero follarte y no voy a esperar mucho más.

Aunque no estaba del todo listo todavía, llevó la polla de Christian hasta su culo y comenzó a apretarla para hacerla entrar. Apretó los dientes, aquello dolía, pero al mismo tiempo, era excitante y por qué no, le gustaba.

De pronto, Christian apretó las manos sobre sus hombros e hizo que se tragara su polla entera. Mike abrió los ojos de par en par, aquel miembro le había abierto de golpe, justo cuando no se lo esperaba. Apretó una mano contra el brazo del sillón y tras una nueva orden de Christian comenzó a acariciarse el cuerpo.

\- Dios niño, eres la cosa más excitante que he tenido entre mis piernas nunca.

Christian comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Mike botara y rebotara sobre su miembro duro y lleno, cogió sus pezones con ambas manos y los apretó. Mike ahogó un grito y Christian sonrió con malicia; quería oírlo gritar su nombre, así que apretó con más fuerza, más, hasta que Mike no pudo evitarlo y gritó desesperado.

Cuando Mike arqueó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por vaivenes, las acometidas y las embestidas de Christian, el cirujano cogió el cuerpo del chico, clavó los dedos en su espalda y lo apretó con fuerza contra su miembro. Le agarró la cabeza, arremetió contra su boca con un beso rudo y extremadamente duro. Le mordió el labio, tiró de él y esperó escuchar un gemido de Mike.

De pronto una bofetada le dejó perplejo y con la mejilla dolorida, pero así jugaba el cirujano, por eso le había preguntado por sus límites. No le había hecho sangre en el labio pero le dolía igual que la mejilla.

Una nueva bofetada le hizo protestar, pero no tanto como sentir que Christian tiraba su cabeza atrás, tirando de su cabello y lamía su cuello. 

\- Esta noche eres mío muchacho. Esta noche mi juguete tiene nombre, Mike Ross y hacerte sentir que me corro dentro de ti ahora mismo, será solo el principio de nuestra mi diversión.

Un segundo más tarde, el cirujano se corrió en su interior, apretando su cuerpo contra él casi con violencia. Con un empujón lo tiró al suelo, como si verdaderamente se tratara de un juguete al que se le habían terminado las pilas.

\- Coje lo que quieras del minibar, necesitas recuperar las fuerzas, no tardaré en volver a tener ganas de jugar y quiero que estés listo para todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey no pudo dormir aquella noche. Tras volver de Atlantic City, no había podido dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Mike. Desde que lo conocía, pocas veces lo había visto realmaente distraído de su trabajo; tan solo su problema con Trevor le había dejado descolocado. Pero lo de aquellos días, era lo bastante extraño como para mantener la curiosidad de Harvey.

Dio la enésima vuelta en la cama y finalmente decidió levantarse. Fue hasta la cómoda y cogió el móvil.

No había hablado con Donna desde su despido y todavía no sabía como enfrentarse a ella, como pedirle perdón por no haber podido protegerla. Disculparse no era precisamente el mayor fuerte de Harvey Specter y con Donna nunca había sido necesario, pero las cosas habían cambiado durante los últimos días.

Sin embargo, ahora se trataba de algo diferente, algo que no conseguía comprender y para lo que necesitaba a la que ya no era su secretaria.

Marcó el número sin pensar que eran las cinco de la mañana y tras unos cuantos tonos y pensar que nadie contestaría, Donna respondió medio dormida.

 Espero que tengas un buen motivo para molestarme y no estés borracho y necesites un hombro en el que llorar.

 Si, es importante, al menos eso creo.

 ¿Eso crees? ¿Eso crees a las cinco de la mañana? ¿Qué ocurre Harvey? Se que no me llamarías si no fuera algo realmente importante.

 Necesito tu memoria.

Durante un segundo Donna no respondió y Harvey se preguntó si se había quedado dormida, pero la escuchó respirar con fuerza y si la conocía bien, se la imaginaba acomodándose en la cama, preparándose para escuchar lo que su antiguo jefe tuviera que decirle.

 Muy bien, ya me has despertado. ¿Qué pasa? Y no me digas que quieres que te diga donde está algún informe.

 Se trata de Mike, hay algo raro con ese chico y no consigo saber lo que es. Hemos ido a Atlantic City por un caso y... no se, le pasa algo.

 ¿Estás diciendo que estás preocupado por tu subordinado? ¿Estás preocupado por Mike? No me lo creo, Harvey Specter, demuestra tener corazón. - Harvey estaba a punto de contestar, pero Donna necesitaba su pequeña venganza. - Lo que no entiendo es porque te molestas tanto en protegerle a él. No da igual no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. Solo dime que es lo quieres y así los dos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Harvey comprendía perfectamente el dolor de su amiga, entendía que estuviera cabreada con él y entendía que no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Pero ahora mismo se trataba de saber que demonios le ocurría a Mike.

Reconocer que estaba preocupado por el muchacho no era algo que fuera decir en voz alta, no en mucho tiempo. Pero le había gustado el chico desde que lo había conocido en aquella entrevista. Desde el primer momento sabía que tenía algo especial entre manos, alguien con más de un secreto que tenía desentreñar, como un desafío.

 ¿Recuerdas el fin de semana que pasamos en Atlantic City hace dos años?

 Oh, si. - Dijo Donna entre risas. - Como para olvidarme. Me lo contaste con pelos y señales el lunes siguiente tras la tercera copa.

 Es la misma época en la que Mike estaba allí también, trabajando, por decirlo de alguna manera.

 ¿Mike era jugador profesional?

 Más que eso, contaba las cartas.

 No es que me estés contando algo que me sorprenda demasiado. Mike tiene muchos secretos para una cara tan bonita. - El tono de Donna sonaba jocoso, aunque algo le decía a Harvey que había ciertos celos y dolor en su voz también. 

 Donna.

 Vale, vale ¿qué es lo que necesitas exactamente de mi?

 Quiero que contactes con nuestros amigos del casino, quiero videos de esos días. No se, algo me dice que Mike no quiere que sepa lo que hizo durante su estancia en Atlantic City y de alguna manera, se que tengo que saberlo.

 Me llamas a las cinco de la mañana porque tienes el presentimiento de que... - Donna suspiró con fuerza. - Es igual, mira dame unas horas, tengo una buena amiga en el casino y veré lo que puedo hacer. No me puedo creer que siga ayudándote después de todo, sobretodo cuando lo estás haciendo por Mike, lo que no hiciste por mi.

Donna colgó un segundo más tarde. Aunque todavía era temprano, Harvey se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Era demasiado pronto para llamar a su chofer y además prefería dar una vuelta. 

Desde que todo el lío del informe y el despido de Donna, Harvey no había sido el mismo; pero eso no era todo; aunque no sel o había dicho a nadie. Jessica lo sabía, probablemente, no había nadie que le conociera mejor que esa mujer; pero seguramente no sabía el motivo completo para su cambio de ánimo, porque estaba tan irritable o porque actuaba como lo estaba haciendo.

Ese motivo se llamaba Mike Ross. Su subordinado, el muchacho con un supercerebro, ojos de cachorrillo y una boca que Harvey se moría por besar desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo como para soportarlo.

Además, estaban los nervios de Mike últimamente. Le estaba escondiendo algo, porque Mike se estaba comportando como cuando Trevor había sido un problema. Y Harvey estaba seguro que Trevor volvía a ser un problema del que tenía que haberse desechó mucho tiempo atrás. 

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Pero primero tenía que saber que era lo que le ocurría a Mike, que era tan terrible que no podía contarle, que se sentía avergonzado de de decir en voz alta. No tenía sentido que después de como se habían conocido con el maletín lleno de droga, después de saber que se había dedicado a jugar al poker dos años atrás. No se imaginaba que podía ser tan terrible como para que Mike todavía quisiera mantener el secreto y estaba convencido que descubrir como había sido la vida de Mike dos años antes, le ayudaría a descubrir que era lo que mantenía a su compañero con los nervios de punta esos días.

Para cuando llegó a la oficina, Mike ya estaba allí, con una pila de informes a un lado y otra idéntica al otro. A veces Harvey se sorprendía como era posible que Luise pudiera encontrarle tanto trabajo, solo por molestar.

Mike no se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a él y aunque tenía la vista baja, puesta en la pantalla del ordenador, Harvey pudo ver las bolsas bajos sus ojos y todo rostro demostraba que estaba agotado y seguramente no había dormido bien.

Harvey se sentó en el borde de su mesa y el muchacho dio un respingo al verlo de pronto.

 ¿Cuando has llegado?

Mike miró su reloj, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta las horas que habían pasado.

 Unas cuantas. Tenía que cotejar la información que sacamos del casino. Conseguí que los miembros de seguridad me dieran las cintas de las noches en las que George estuvo jugando y le habían robado la cartera. El casino mintió, mira esto.

 ¿Has dormido algo esta noche?

 ¿Ves esas dos chicas de ahí? - Dijo Mike sin mirar a Harvey ni por un segundo. - Son... bueno ya sabes están trabajando.

 Putas, son putas, no sabía que fueras tan remilgado.

 Tampoco hace falta decirlo así. Seguramente tienen buenos motivo para... - Mike sintió al mirada de Harvey sobre él, carraspeó y siguió hablando sobre el caso en el que estaban trabajando. - Nos hicieron creer y a George también, que eran ellas las que le habían robado. Pero mira bien, mira lo que ocurre cuando el camarero le sirve la siguiente copa.

Harvey miró por fin la pantalla donde señalaba Mike. No había un camarero, sino dos, uno servía las copas y distraía a los clientes como George, hablaba con él y continuaba sirviéndole, mientras que otro, lo bastante parecido al primero como para que nadie notara la diferencia entre la semioscuridad del bar, se acercaba y con un simple movimiento, alargaba la mano y cogía el cheque.

 El casino le robó el dinero, porque no estaban felices de perder semejante cantidad que no habían podido controlar antes. Decidieron hacerle creer que estaba muy borracho y que una de las chicas que se acercaron a él unos minutos más tardes. Probablemente también ellas fueron pagadas por él casino, pero no he podido dar con ellas todavía.

 Mike, ¿has dormido algo? Vuelves a hablar demasiado rápido, parace que hablar sobre ese casino, te pone nervioso. ¿Que pasa con ese casino?

 Ya te lo dije, estuve allí, les saque mucho dinero y no creo que tarden en verme si sigo pasando por allí. - Harvey se cruzó de brazos mientras le escuchaba. - Sólo quiero acabar con este caso cuanto antes y no volver allí.

 Los abogados del casino no nos lo van a poner fácil y lo sabes, no van a permitir que nadie se entera que roban dinero a sus clientes. Vamos a tener que vernos las caras con la gente de ese casino otra vez. Ya sabes como son los abogados.

Harvey le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se levantó, notó la tensión en su cuerpo, agarrotado por su contacto, pero no dijo nada y se marchó.

Claro que Mike sabía como eran los abogados, sobretodo los que pasaban por aquel casino. Dos habián sido clientes suyos. Trabajaba para uno, mientras que el otro le había pagado mucho dinero por hacer un simple servicio en su coche.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya llevaba dos semanas alojándose en el hotel del casino, trabajando, por llamarlo de alguna forma, buscando a su siguiente cliente, que le pusiera más cerca de terminar de pagar su deuda. Cada día que pasaba allí, se arrepentía de haber sacado todo aquel dinero de la mesa de poker. No es que lo necesitara, sabía que era lo bastante inteligente como para conseguir cualquiera trabajo que se le pusiera por delante; pero lo que al principio había sido una apuesta con Trevor para ver si podía escapar a la seguridad del casino, pronto se convirtió en una prueba para si mismo, un desafío, algo excitante y peligroso que no había hecho en toda su vida.

Podía haber parado tiempo atrás, podía haberse detenido antes de que el casino le pillara, antes de tener que vencerse a si mismo para pagarles. Pero no lo había hecho, porque entonces estaba hecho un lío, porque había cometido muchas tonterías y porque esta no parecía una mucho peor que las anteriores.

Miró el dinero que había conseguido hasta el momento, con tan solo dos clientes. Con unos pocos más así, que le pagaran lo mismo, estaría listo para marcharse en otras dos semanas. Sin embargo, hacía ya unos días que no había congresos de gente adinerada en el casino y por mucho que había estado buscando, no había conseguido encontrar a nadie que mereciera la pena. 

Empezaba a desesperarse, hasta que aquel día aparecieron aquel coche negro, no era una limusina pero se notaba que dentro había alguien que disponía de dinero y tal vez estuviera intersado en él.

El coche paró en la puerta del casino, pero al abrir la puerta, no salió nadie. Mike pasaba buena parte de los días rondando la recepción del casino y la puerta, en aquellas dos semanas había aprendido a reconocer la gente que podía servirle para sus propósitos, pero había visto como trabajaban algunos otros muchachos y habían visto que en ocasiones, sus clientes, se sentían más cómodos esperando en los coches, sin tener que dejarse ver y hacer una señal para que el muchacho de su elección se acercara.

Decidió probar suerte, se acercó al coche y miró en su interior. 

Tras el primer vistazo, hubiera dicho sin problemas que se trataba de un abogado y estaba en lo cierto. Estaba hablando al teléfono y le hizo un gesto para que esperara mientras terminaba. 

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras Mike le escuchaba hablar, sin saber de que estaba hablando. Finalmente, cuando el hombre terminó su conversación y guardó el teléfono, se movió hacia Mike.

 ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 Bueno, yo me preguntaba si tu necesitabas ayuda.

 ¿Porque iba a necesitarla? acabo de llegar al casino, ya tengo habitación y espero pasar el fin de semana tranquilo.

 ¿Ya tienes compañía para el fin de semana? - Dijo Mike aproximándose un poco más a él.

Después de dos clientes, comenzaba a saber cual era su mejor sonrisa, la más atrayente para los que buscaban diversión.

 Mira, muchacho, se que tienes motivos para hacer esto y dedicarte a... bueno a lo que estás haciendo ahora. No te juzgo, pero lo siento, no estoy interesado en tus servicios.

En otras circunstancias, Mike se habíar dado por vencido, se habría marchado, avergonzado de las proposiciones que se veía obligado a hacer últimamente. Pero estaba cansado, quería volver a New York cuanto antes. Así que tal vez no sacaría lo mismo que las veces anteriores, pero estaba seguro de poder conseguir un buen trato.

Por eso, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en el coche y cerró la puerta. El lugar pronto se quedó oscuro, las ventanillas estaban tintadas, pero aún así, Mike pudo ver que el lugar era amplio, lo bastante como para poder hacer lo que quisiera, si el hombre finalmente aceptaba. 

También vio una pequeña y sobre ella, bien sujetas, dos copas de cristal, una estaba llena de champán. El hombre estaba definitivamente solo.

 ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Te has metido en mi coche, podría llamar a la policía por esto.

 No tienes porque hacerlo. No haré nada que no quieras, pero estás solo, vas a tener que buscarte un ligue para esta noche y estoy seguro que lo buscarás. ¿Por qué no aprovechas mi oferta y sacas un poco de tensión de los hombros? Algo me dice que has trabajado mucho esta semana.

El desconocido miró a Mike y eso le dio un momento a él para hacerse una idea de quien era ese hombre. Tenía más de cuarenta años, su traje era caro, pero no tanto como el que habían llevado Sloan o Troy. Parecía mucho más humano que Troy, aunque recordando los malditos jueguecitos de ese cirujano, no era algo muy difícil.

Se preguntó si se parecería en algo a Sloan, aunque reservado y a simple vista mujeriego, el otro cirujano pronto se había mostrado abierto y cariñoso con él.

 Aunque todavía no me he decidido, supongo que no estará de más presentarse. Jay Parker.

 Mike Ross. ¿Eres abogado?

 Tanto se me nota.

 Bueno, digamos que llevo el tiempo suficiente por aquí como aprender a diferenciar a las personas con facilidad y los abogados... bueno digamos que os dejáis notar, sí. ¿Estás aquí por placer o por trabajo?

Con un ligero movimiento, Mike se aproximó a el y rozó su pierna con una mano, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su gesto.

 Acabo de conocerte y ya haciendo preguntas personales. Veo que llevas en esto mucho tiempo o aprendes rápido.

 Más bien es lo segundo. Pero no me has contestado. - Un nuevo contacto con la pierna de Parker y de nuevo, Mike se aseguró de que sus miradas se juntaran una vez más. Si algo conocía Mike de si mismo, era que sus ojos gustaban. - ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes que reunirte con algún gran cliente del bufete o has venido a pasar el fin de semana aquí para olvidarte de algún gran cliente del bufete?

 Necesito unos días libres, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y necesito relajarme.

Justo lo que Mike necesitaba escuchar para dar el siguiente paso. Definitivamente, aquel hombre no estaba realmente interesado en otros hombres, pero también estaba claro que no le vendría mal alguien que le ayudara a relajarse.

 Algo me dice que también necesitas otras cosas. - Mike pasó la mano por la pierna de Parker, la deslizó por su muslo, sin apartar la mirada del hombre. - Y también creo no buscas lo mismo que los otros hombres con lo que he estado.

 Eres un chico listo. - Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Parker llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Mike y la acarició con el dorso. - Es cierto, los hombres no me interesan.

 Pero si cierras los ojos y dejas que haga mi trabajo, estoy seguro que no notarás la diferencia de una boca de hombre a una de mujer.

Parker lo miró en silencio. Realmente jamás se había fijado en ningún hombre, estaba muy convencido de que lo suyo eran exclusivamente las mujeres. Pero habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, descubrir que tenía un hijo, enterarse de que iba a ser padre de nuevo y un trabajo que, después de todo, ya no le hacía sentir como el primer día. Así que, encontrarse ahí con un muchacho realmente atractivo que le ofrecía algo así, no le parecía ahora una idea tan mala.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso cómodo. Era la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de servicios, así que no sabía muy bien que hacer o como comportarse.

El coche era lo bastante grande el interior, como para que Mike pudiera arrodillarse delante de Parker, separarle las piernas y ponerse en medio. Le miró a los ojos mientras buscaba la cremallera del pantalón y sobretodo mientras iba bajándola, quería estar seguro que aquello era lo que el abogado quería.

Pero Parker no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. A diferencia de sus otros dos clientes, Parker no quería hacer nada, no quería tomar la iniciativa, no quería mover su cabeza, no quería darle indicaciones. Simplemente permitió que fuera el muchacho el que hiciera el trabajo. 

Así que, eso fue lo que Mike hizo.

Sin esperar más tiempo, sacó el miembro de Parker y lo lamió con cuidado, como si de un caramelo que no quisiera romper se tratara. Cada lametazo era seguido por una sonrsia del abogado y poco a poco, el contacto con la lengua de Mike correspondía a un gemido poco a poco más intenso de Parker.

Mike comprendió en seguida cuando era el momento de dar el siguiente paso y se introdujo poco a poco el miembro en la boca, hasta que quedó completamente dentro. Parker cerró los ojos, el chico tenía razón, una boca de hombre haciendo eso parecía mucho mejor que la de la mayoría de mujeres que lo habían hecho. Así que se dejó llevar y decidió disfrutar del momento.

Para sorpresa de Mike, aquello no duró mucho, o bien Parker estaba desesperado o bien llevaba mucho tiempo sin desahogo como el que le estaba ofreciendo ahora y con un pequeño esfuerzo más, sacó la polla de Parker de su boca y permitió que se corriera en su rostro.

Por su expresión, Mike dedujo que el abogado no estaba acostumbrado a que le ocurriera algo así, tan repentino y en cierta manera, se sentía avergonzado por haber manchado de aquella forma al muchacho.

 No digas nada.- Dijo Mike mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón e iba limpiando su rostro. - Supongo que esto significa que he hecho un trabajo, bueno y rápido. Es lo que necesitabas ¿no?

 Sinceramente, jamás hubiera esperado que una... bueno ya sabes, que si esto lo hacía un hombre, pudiera ser tan... placentero. ¿Cuanto te debo?

 No soy barato.

 Me hubiera sentido mal si lo fueras. Tu pon la cifra, te lo pagaré.

Mike ya se imaginaba la carcajada del abogado cuando le dijera lo que quería mil dólares por lo que había hecho, pero cuando dijo la cifra en voz alta, Parker sacó su cartera del bolsillo y le mostró una tarjeta.

 No llevo tanto dinero encima, pero hay un banco a la vuelta de la esquina. Por otro trabajito como ese, te daré dos mil y podrás beberte esa botella de champán aquí mientras voy a buscar el dinero.

Harvey no esperaba la llamada de Donna tan pronto, aunque sabía que su antigua secretaria era la mejor en lo que a investigar y obtener información se trataba. Había conseguido hacer un trato con el casino para que le devolvieran a su cliente todo el dinero que habían intentado timarle y un poco más, para evitar que la nocia de lo ocurrido saliera a la luz. 

Sin embargo y aunque no se lo esperaba, Mike no había aparecido por esa reunión, ni había dado un motivo para no asistir en realidad. No se había molestado en llamarle, tal vez su trabajo en el bufete no fuera tan impotante para él como lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Se lo había imaginado con Rachel, pero nada más pensarlo, había visto pasar a la chica con un montón de carpetas entre las manos. Luego pensó que estaría con Jenny, probablemente, estaban juntos de nuevo, habían pasado la noche celebrándolo y se habían quedado dormidos. Por último pensó que Trevor tenía algo que ver y se hizo la nota mental de averiguar donde estaba ese desgraciado cuando terminara la reunión entre su cliente y el casino.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó a su despacho, por mucho que tenía en mente llamar a alguno de los detectives de confianza para que le dieran información sobre Trevor, la idea pronto se le olvidó cuando encontró un USB sobre la mesa, junto a una nota, en la que reconoció sin problemas la letra de Donna.

“Digamos que hago esto por todos los años que hemos pasado juntos. Pero no creas que he olvidado lo que ha pasado. De todas formas, no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto hasta que te decidas a reconocerlo.”

No comprendió lo que eso significa, pero no se molestó en pensarlo; cogió el USB y lo conecto a su ordenador, se sentó en su sillón, se acomodó y abrió la carpeta y tan solo encontró un único archivo, que además era un vídeo.

Lleno de curiosidad, abrió el vídeo y esperó, aunque pronto reconoció lo que estaba viendo, sobretodo porque había estado en esa habitación de hotel, porque reconoció al hombre que estaba a su lado, un antiguo cliente del bufete con el que había trabajado dos años antes. Se preguntó porque Donna le había enviado ese viseo. Recordaba aquella noche, o al menos eso creía porque si lo pensaba bien, no estaba seguro de lo ocurrido entonces.

Sonrió al recordar cuanto había bebido aquella noche, seguramente por eso su mente estaba bastante perdida. Pero dejó de pensar en aquello al ver aparecer su propia figura en la habitación, seguido de su cliente. El vídeo no tenía audio y tampoco recordaba lo que habían hablado. No le importaba, porque toda su atención se centró en la tercera figura que entró por la esquina derecha.

Entre los recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche, estaba el saber que se habían acostado con alguien, que habían contratado los servicios de una compañía profesional, pero hasta ese momento, no recordaba si había hombre o mujer.

Ahora veía que la sombra era masculina. No muy grande, más pequeño que él, delgado, joven, por como se movía aparentaba unos veintitantos. Todavía tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de verlo, pero le gustaba como se movía a su alrededor; tenía experiencia vendiendo su propio cuerpo, haciendo que el cliente se sintiera atraído por lo que veía.

Se acomodó mejor en su sillón y se aseguró que era lo bastante tarde como para que ya no hubiera nadie en el despacho a su alrededor. Hacía ya bastante que no se acostaba con nadie, había estado tan liado entre casos, que no había tenido tiempo para nada y ahora... no le había sido muy complicado empezar a calentarse con los primeros recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Volvió a mirar al muchacho sin rostro, aunque no podía escuchar nada, sonrió al ver como se acercaba a él, como contoneaba ligeramente las caderas para llamar su atención, como un animal en celo esperando la respuesta de su amante. Harvey no tardó en dársela. Se movió hasta él, rodeó su cintura con un movimiento rápido y le besó apasionadamente.

De pronto sus labios lo recordaron. Por un momento había pensado que había sido el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida. Sintió la humedad, de nuevo, el calor, la necesidad de volver a besarle, de hacerlo durante toda la noche.

Cuando el muchacho de la grabación paso junto a una de las lámparas encendidas de la habitación, Harvey distinguió su cabello corto, ligeramente despeinado y castaño. Algo le resultaba familiar en ese corte de pelo, pero todavía no pudo saber que era.

Se vio a si mismo sentándose en el sofá. Le dijo algo al muchacho y luego señaló a su cliente. De pronto, el recuerdo de sus propias palabras regresó a su cabeza.

 ¿Cuanto pides?

 ¿Para los dos?

 ¿Lo harías? 

 Siempre y cuando el precio sea el adecuado, no veo problemas.

Sus años de experiencia escuchando mentiras o gente que ocultaba la verdad, Harvey se dio cuenta ahora que el muchacha sonaba asustado o por lo menos no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras.

 Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cuanto pides por los dos?

 Cincuenta.

 No eres barato. - Le dijo Harvey y sacó su chequera.

 No Harvey, has hecho mucho por mi estos días, creo que te debo la diversión de esta noche. - Dijo su cliente sacando también la cartera. - Y en cuanto a ti, muchacho, si eres realmente bueno, puedo pagarte hasta cien de los grandes.

El chico no contestó, se puso en pie, cogió el a distancia de la televisión, la encendió y Harvey recordó que había puesto música. Se acercó a Harvey que seguía sentado en el sofá y se sentó sobre él, sobre sus piernas, mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa.

Ahora, en su despacho, Harvey hizo lo mismo. Desabrochó un par de botones y metió la mano. Ese chico, incluso a través de un vídeo, le ponía muy caliente. 

Harvey agarró al chico, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar, que decidiera entretenerse con su cliente, así que lo recostó en el sofá y se puso encima, entre sus piernas, como si hubiera creado una trampa sobre el cuerpo del chico; dejando que la luz de la lámpara iluminará por fin el rostro del muchacho.

Casi se levantó de golpe de su sillón al ver la cara de Mike. Apenas fue un segundo, antes de que Harvey arremetiera con su boca para besarle con desesperación otra vez, pero fue suficiente para poder reconocer a su subordinado.

Se recostó en su sillón y casi sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. Se había sentido atraído por Mike casi desde que lo había conocido y había pensado en llevárselo a la cama casi en cada conversación que tenían. Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que Jessica le había enseñado a no mezclar el trabajo con el placer y había logrado contenerse. 

Desde luego, eso no había ocurrido siempre, no cuando Mike había sido su chico de compañía, no cuando había pagado para tener sexo con él; no cuando había pasado casi un fin de semana entero disfrutando de su cuerpo.

En la grabación se vio a si mismo, desnudando a Mike con manos rápidas expertas. Recordaba las ganas que tenía de ver su cuerpo desnudo, tenerlo delante totalmente expuesto , sentado sobre él, que su piel notara su ropa cara y así poder recorrer su cuerpo con la boca.

Así lo hizo, le agarró las manos, con firmeza, pero no con fuerza y las puso a la espalda del chico, lo sentó de nuevo sobre sus piernas y le mordió el cuello. Se echó a reír por lo hambriento que parecía entonces y lo cachondo que le ponía el recuerdo. Se frotó la entrepierna y se mordió el labio para no gemir y que alguien en la oficina pudiera escucharle, estaba empezado a ponerse duro.

Continuó viendo el vídeo, no podía apartar la mirada y no quería perder ni un detalle, para no volver a olvidar aquella noche. Allí estaba su cliente, detrás de Mike, manoMarkdo su cuerpo y por un momento, el Harvey del presente quería que se marchara, que los dejara solos, ser únicamente él, quien pusiera sus manos sobre Mike, quien pasara el fin de semana entero follándole.

El cliente le cogió del cuello y tiró ligeramente de él para poder besarle la boca, mientras Harvey recorría su pecho desnudo con sus labios.

Esta vez gimió y sacó su polla del pantalón, sin dejar de mirar aquella escena. ¿Como había podido olvidar aquello? Dos años, también había sacado su miembro del pantalón, pero entonces, había sido la mano de Mike la que lo había pajeado, la que lo había puesto cachondo, la que le había hecho perder el control, levantar el cuerpo de Mike, tumbarlo en el sofá, separarle las piernas y mientras le decía algo a su cliente, comenzaba a follarle como si fuera lo último que hacía en su vida.

Fue un segundo más tarde cuando recordó lo que le había dicho a su compañero de diversión. Lo vio bajarse el pantalón, sacar su miembro y refrotarlo contra la boca de Mike. Gruñó al ver eso, no, Mike era suyo, tan solo él podía hacerle eso, tan sólo él podía abrirle la boca con un par de dos, hacer que los chupara y luego meter su polla entre ellos para que le hiciera la mejor mamada que había visto en su vida. 

Pero volvió a fijarse en su mismo y en el rostro de Mike mientras le follaba. Por mucho que fuera un trabajo, ya conocía lo bastante a ese cerebrito como para saber que no sabía ocultar bien sus sentimientos y esa cara, oh dios, esa cara de placer no era fácimente fingida.

Se pajeó con fuerza, casi con la misma con la que estaba follando a Mike en la grabación. Le separó todavía más las piernas para poder pegarse todo lo posible a él, cogerle de las caderas y levantarlo para penetrarle con mayor intensidad.

Escuchó su propia respiración acelerada, se la imaginaba similar a como se había sentido entonces y ahora daría lo que fuera por tener ese cuerpo joven y perfecto de nuevo entre sus manos. Probablemente no era una buena idea, pensar de esa forma sobre su subordinado y probablemente tampoco lo era volver a sacar el tema nunca más. Estaba seguro que no era un recuerdo del que Mike quisiera volver a hablar del tema.

Pero estaba lo bastante cachondo, como para darle igual, como para dejar volar su imaginación y mientras venía a su cliente correrse en la cara de Mike y se veía a si mismo haciendo que le cabalgara hasta la extenuación, sólo podía imagiarse a Mike en su despacho, tumbarlo sobre la mesa, separarle las piernas como lo había hecho entonces y dejándole los pantalones por los tobillos. Pasaría toda la noche follándole en cualquier lugar posible del despacho.

No había duda que así lo había hecho dos años atrás, en aquella habitación de uno de los hoteles más caros del país, aunque no había estado solo y entre su cliente y él, habían dejado agotado a Mike. El alcohol le había hecho olvidar lo ocurrido entonces y verlo ahora, era como vivirlo de nuevo. Pajearse viendo aquello, estaba siendo la experiencia más intensa de toda su vida y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se corrió en su mano; porque no se detuvo, no dejó de pajearse no dejó de estar duro mientras se veía a si mismo poniendo a Mike contra la cama, sobre su compañero de juegos de aquella noche y él se colocaba detrás, con su miembro hinchado frotando el culo de Mike; definitivamente, aquella había sido la noche más intensa de toda su vida.

Mientras veía el vídeo, no supo cuantas veces se corrió, después de eso tendría que poner todo su traje en la lavandería o tal vez era mejor tirarlo directamente. Cuando se corrió por última vez, estaba casi tan agotado como el Mike del vídeo que tras una noche de ser parte de los juegos sexuales de Harvey y su cliente, había terminado tenido en la cama, cubierto en el semen de ambos, casi le costaba respirar y moverse, por lo que podía ver Harvey, no era lo mas sencillo para el muchacho.

Harvey se dejó caer sobre su sillón un momento después de apagar el ordenador. Se limpió el sudor de la cara. Se miró las manos, estaban pegajosas, pero le hizo sonreír el hecho de como Mike le había hecho correrse. 

Desgraciadamente para él, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en ir directamente al apartamento de Mike y sin tan siquiera saludarle, tirarle a la cama, de una vez y hacerle, al menos algunas de las cosas que le había hecho dos años antes.


	8. Chapter 8

El caso había terminado, ya no tendría que volver a ese maldito casino y por fin podría olvidarse del mail de Trevor. Después de todo su antiguo amigo, no había hecho nada con la información sobre su pasado. Por fin, Mike se sentía más tranquilo, por fin podía olvidar unos días demasiado estresantes y que tan solo le habían traído recuerdos de una vida que ya no significaba nada para él.

Por primera vez en muchos días, cuando salió de su apartamento, no temía que Harvey notara lo nervioso que estaba o encontrarse de nuevo en la puerta del casino. Aquello era historia, pronto llegaría un nuevo cliente y podría seguir adelante con si vida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras pedaleaba en la bicicleta, escuchó el sonido de su móvil al recibir un mail. Se detuvo al llegar a un cruce y lo cogió, abrió el correo y se quedó paralizado al ver que se trataba de un mail de Trevor. 

Apunto estuvo de perder el equilibrio de la bicicleta y tuvo que apoyarase con firmeza en el suelo antes de leer lo que su ex amigo tenía que decirle.

“No me hiciste caso y ahora el casino está cabreado conmigo. Supongo que no me tomaste en serio cuando te dije que te podría poner las cosas difíciles. Así que tengo que demostrarte que hablaba en serio.

No quiero hacerte daño Mike, eres mi mejor amigo o al menos lo eras hasta hace dos días, porque ahora empiezo a pensar que las cosas ya no tienen solución entro nosotros.

Me has cabreado Mike, llevas tanto tiempo jodiéndome y yo no hago más que enseñarte mi buena voluntad.

Ahora solo te escribo para decirte que Harvey ya sospechaba que le estabas escondiendo algo sobre el casino, supongo que has estado nervioso, alterado últimamente con tus visitas a los salones de juego; tendrías que aprender a ocultar mejor tus miedos, Mike. Supongo que tan solo tuve que ayudarle un poco y cuando su encantadora secretaria, ¿Donna verdad? Cuando Donna ha estado buscando detalles sobre lo que ocurrió en el casino hace dos años... Tan solo tuve que echarle una mano para que encontrara lo que buscara.

Ahora tanto Harvey como tu sabéis tu secreto, tal vez él no sepa todo, porque la verdad, no todo lo que hiciste entonces está grabado, pero es cosa tuya contárselo todo o dejar que sea él mismo quien te lo cuente.

Hazme caso, Mike, cuando digo que no te pongas delante de mis asuntos o la próxima vez, seré yo mismo el que le cuente a Harvey todo lo que hiciste durante aquellas semanas y te aseguro que no escatimaré en detalles.

Trevor.”

No le hacía falta verse la cara para saber que se había puesto pálido de repente y que controlar su cuerpo para ponerse a pedalear no fue la tarea más fácil. Pero lo hizo, se puso en marcha, estaba cerca de la oficina, pero el camino parecía extremandamente largo.

En cuestión de pocos días había tenido que recordar lo ocurrido en Atlantic City, pero todavía quedaban recuerdos que sí quería olvidar. Ahora se daba cuenta no sería suficiente con haber terminado el caso para alejar todo aquello de su cabeza. 

No había sido todo terrible y humillante durante aquellas semanas. Mientras aparcaba la bicicleta recordó a su cliente que menos parecía un cliente y más alguien que necesitaba olvidarse de la vida que tenía en el mundo real.

No era especialmente adinerado y tampoco lo había elegido por ese motivo, cuando se lo había encontrado en el bar del hotel. Después del rápido servicio que le había hecho a Jay Parker, no podía quitarse de la mente lo fácil que había permitodo que se corriera en su cara. Tal vez empezaba a sentirse a gusto con ese trabajo, porque unos días antes probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera aproximado al coche y ahora se limpiaba la cara del semen de otro hombre, lo que no había tragado o recogido con su propia lengua.

Necesitaba algo diferente, un hombre que no el dominara, que no le tratara como juguete más, alguien por el que pudiera sentir algo más que la necesidad de pedirle dinero. 

Le parecía increíble lo fácil que le había resultado encontrarlo, sentado en aquel bar, con una copa en la mano que parecía que llevaba bebiendo durante horas y que no tenía mucha intención de terminar. Se había pasado una semana observando hombres, descartándolos a todos porque ninguno era precisamente lo que estaba buscando y por fin, se sentó a su lado, de espaldas a la barra del bar, con ambos codos sobre ella y se volvió hacia el nuevo desconocido.

 Soy federal y tengo buen instinto para saber a lo que te dedicas. ¿Permiten a los prostitutos trabajar en el casino?  
 Vaya, bastante grosero para estar de vacaciones. ¿Trabajando de incógnito? - Preguntó Mike con una sonrisa.

El extraño agitó la cabeza.

 Lo siento, están siendo unos días complicados, acabo de... bueno es igual, tu lo has dicho, he sido un grosero y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre. Soy Booth.

 ¿Booth? Extraño nombre para un federal.

 Así es como me llaman, Booth.

 Encantado entonces, soy Mike, Mike Ross y tienes razón, me dedico a dar placer y hasta ahora, mis clientes, todos ellos, me han dicho que soy bastante bueno.

 No soy...

 Ya, ya, no eres gay, ninguno de mis clientes reconocieron serlo, probablemente no lo eran. - Mike se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír. - No te estoy pidiendo una cita, no quiero salir contigo y desde luego no quiero conocer a tus padres. Llevas horas con esa copa, no has bebido una gota en más de media hora. No puedo leerte la mente, pero si me acompañas, a tu habitación y me dejas hacer mi trabajo, te sentirás mucho mejor. Sobretodo porque no volverás a verme, nadie sabrá lo que habremos hecho.

Por la expresión compungida del federal, Mike pensó que se marcharía o que le pediría que se marchara, pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada durante unos instantes y se quedó mirando su vaso de alcohol. Era cierto, el whiskey no le había ayudado a olvidar que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado obsesionada con su trabajo y probablemente, jamás se fijaría en él.

Había intentado tener algún que otro lío con otras mujeres, pero todas terminaban recordando a la que no le hacía caso. Tal vez probar algo distinto, aunque solo fuera una vez, no era tan mala idea.

 No tengo una habitación tan ostentosa como los clientes a los que estás acostumbrado. Pero...

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a dedicarse a eso, antes de llegar a la habitación, Mike llevo su mano al muslo del federal y la movió hasta casi rozar su entrepierna.

 No busco oro ni joyas, quiero que te lo pases bien. No te preocupes, no te cobraré como a otros de mis clientes.  
 ¿Me vas a dar un precio especial?  
 No hablemos de dinero, ahora. Vamos a la habitación deja que te muestre lo que puedo hacer y luego me dices si estás dispuesto a pagarme algo.

Booth no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Se levantó de la banqueta, se puso bien la chaqueta y le hizo un gesto a Mike para que le siguiera. 

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Mike sorprendió al ver la diferencia entre los pisos más caros, frente a los demás, pero siguió Booth hasta su habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando el federal cerró la puerta detrás de Mike y se apoyó en ella. Se aflojó la corbata o al menos lo intentó, porque le temblaban las manos.

 Nadie diría que as disparado a alguien con esas manos. - Le dijo Mike.

Se acercó lentamente a él, le apartaba las manos y él mismo le quitaba la corbata y le desabrochaba algunos botones de la camisa. Deslizó lentamente la chaqueta por los brazos del felderal y se acercó para darle un beso.  
Booth se apartó con un movimiento reflejo, pero Mike acarició su mejilla y de nuevo, volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez el federal no se movió y cerró los ojos cuando Mike le besó, muy lentamente, como si realmente sintiera algo por él. 

De pronto, las manos de Booth rodearon la cintura de Mike y tiraron de él para atraparlo con fuerza. Se comenzó a mover empujando al muchacho hasta la cama. Tumbó a Mike y se recostó sobre él. Se incorporó lo suficiente para comenzar a desnudarle.

En todo aquel tiempo, Mike había echado de menos precisamente eso, alguien que le tratara como un ser humano, que se detuviera un momento a mirarle a los ojos, como si le estuviera preguntando si todo iba bien.

Mike levantó las caderas para que el federal le quitara el pantalón.

 Sinceramente, no se lo que estoy haciendo o si debería hacer esto.  
 ¿por qué no te dejas llevar? Yo tampoco llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio, pero me gusta que las cosas ocurran por si solas.

Booth respiró profundamente y tras unos segundos, asintió. Realmaente no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, como comportarse en la cama con otro hombre, pero lo único que quería en ese momento, era que ambos se sintieran bien.

 Date la vuelta. - Le dijo el federal con un susurro al oído.

Mike se movió, seguía con la camisa puesta, su tono azulado encajaba con el color de la cama, pero pronto le fue quitada por las manos de Booth que fueron desabrochando sus botones. Notó sus labios besando su hombro, bajando por su espalda igual que sus manos, que sostenían su cintura.

Apretó sus caderas, apretando también su propio cuerpo contra el de Mike. Mordisqueó con cuidado su hombro izquierdo y rodeó con fuerza el pecho del muchacho Mike se dio la vuelta y Boooth le besó, se apoderó poco a poco de sus labios, hasta que el contacto de sus bocas se hizo intenso.

 No se como decir esto. - Comenzó a decir Booth con voz tan temblorosa que hizo reír a Mike.

Aquel tipo empezaba a gustarle de verdad, tan tímido, sin saber que hacer, tan cuidadoso con él. No le importaría tener algo más largo con el federal, aunque sabía que lo que había entre ellos no era más que un intercambio comercial.

 Entonces no lo digas. Los dos sabemos a lo que hemos venido.

Booth asintió, le hizo tumbar en la cama, ahora ya los dos estaban desnudos y se recostó definitivamente sobre él y dejó que su miembro ya perfectamente preparado se introdujera lentamente en Mike.

Habían estado follando al menos por otra hora. Apenas intercambiaron un par de frases en todo ese rato y los gemidos y sus respiraciones agitadas fueron todo lo que llenaron la habitación. 

Ambos lograron lo que habián esperado. El federal había logrado olvidarse de aquello que no le dejaba dormir por las noches y Mike había conseguido unos cuantos polvos en los que se había sentido mucho mejor que el simple divertimento de su amante de esa noche.

Tal vez aquella vez había sido la única que no se sentiría avergonzado de contarle a Harvey llegado el momento. Tampoco había sido tan mal estar en las manos del doctor Sloan, incluso estar en el coche de Parker había sido interesante. Pero la sola idea de que la sumisión que había tenido que mostrar a Troy y lo ocurrido con ese tipo del que había borrado su rostro de su memoria, no era de lo que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso y esperaba que permaneciera en el secreto. 

Por si no fuera poco, Harvey todavía no parecía haber recordado su noche juntos en el hotel. No sabía que pensar de ello. Probablemente era mejor así, seguramente Harvey había estado lo bastante borracho como para no acordarse de él. Por otro lado y tras haber tenido unos cuantos clientes en su cama, se consideraba, a pesar de no ser especialmente vanidoso, un amante bastante decente, lo bastante como para que Harvey al menos recordar su rostro o algo de él cuando se habían conocido.

Tal vez era mejor si no era así, no estaba seguro lo que sería capaz de hacer Harvey si descubría como Trevor había estado intentando hacerle chantaje con aquellas semanas de su vida. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para pensar en uno más.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike no había tenido noticias de Harvey desde el día anterior. Le extrañaba no haber recibido ningún mensaje de su jefe podiéndole que fuer a trabajar o que necesitaba cierto informe que solo él podía encontrar. Casi sentía que le había dado vacaciones; pero precisamente por eso, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Al llegar a la oficina, Harvey no estaba en su despacho. Llamó a su móvil, pero lo tenía desconectado, así que fue buscándolo, hasta que lo encontró en una sala de juntas. No estaba solo, Jessica estaba a su lado y por las expresiones de ambos las cosas no estaban bien allí dentro. Entonces vio al otro hombre, sentado frente a ellos, hablando y una mujer grabando.

Reconoció al otro hombre sin tener que prestar apenas atención, como olvidarle. Ya casi le había dado un ataque la primera vez que había visto a Travis Tanner. Ya entonces, estaba seguro que el otro abogado, que desde luego no tenía ningún escrúpulo, le delataría y le soltaría a Harvey la historia sobre la noche que habían pasado en la habitación de aquel hotel, encerrados, al menos Mike, porque jamás se había sentido tan atrapado y nunca había temido a ninguno de los hombres con los que había tenido relaciones sexuales, como le había ocurrido con Tanner.

Pero no lo habiá hecho, Tanner se había guardado el secreto que los unía como si no se conocieran y Mike sabía que eso, en el futuro no sería nada bueno, que tarde o temprano toda esa historia le quemaría en las manos.

Ahora intuía, que ese momento había llegado y tan solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos más, para escuchar la conversación en el interior de la oficina y como Tanner estaba llevando a Harvey justo donde quería. El desastre estaba asegurado, aunque lo que Mike no esperaba era ver a su jefe actuando de aquella forma tras las palabras del otro abogado.

 Veo que sientes algo por tu cachorrillo. Aunque sinceramente tiene sentido, después de lo que he visto. Porque me he fijado en ese crío tuyo y resulta que antes de conocerte a ti, cuando tu creaías que él estaba metido en los libros de Harvard, el estaba metiéndose en los pantalones de todos los clientes del Casi...

El puñetazo en su rostro no le permitió terminar de hablar y aunque no llegó a tirarle al suelo, si que le dejó completamente descolocado, igual que Jessica y a todos los que vieron aquella escena. 

Sin embargo el que menos podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, quien se había quedado completamente paralizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir era Mike. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo dejar el bufete por lo que ese maldito Tanner había revelado y no volver jamas. Pero Harvey se lo quedó mirando a través del cristal de la sala y todo lo demás que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor desapareció. No vio cuando Tanner pasó a su lado y también le miró, no sintió el miedo que había logrado ocultar la primera vez que lo había visto en la oficina y tampoco escuchó los comentarios de los que pasaban a su lado y se preguntaban que había pasado por la mente de Harvey para hacer aquello.

Pero la mirada de su jefe estaba clavada en él, como si de un gesto que tan solo ellos pudieran comprender y Mike sintió algo tan intenso en su estómago, en todo su interior, que casi creyó que las piernas le fallarían. Se apoyó en la pared y por más que lo intentó no pudo desenganchar su mirada de la de Harvey hasta que su jefe salió de la sala de juntas y marchó junto a Jessica pasillo adelante.

Justo cuando creía que Trevor era el único que podía arruniarle la vida, aparecía Tanner y lo que su amigo había mantenido en silencio, incluso a pesar de los mails amenazadores, el abogado se lo contaba, no solo a Harvey, sino también a Jessica y a todo el que estuviera escuchando en ese momento.

No sabía donde ir, no podía ir a su cubículo porque se imaginaba la mirada de todos sus compañeros, igual que la de Luise puestas en él, sus comentarios, sus risas, no podía soportarlo. Tampoco se marchó, porque entonces les estaría mostrando a todos lo avergonzado que se sentía por lo ocurrido con Tanner o cualquiera otro que le hubiera pagado a cambio de acostarse con él.

Así que el único lugar en el que creyó sentirse seguro, el único en el que nadie le molestaría, fue el despacho de Harvey. 

Se sentó en el sofá de su jefe nada más cerrar la puerta tras él. Miró por la ventana, la ciudad fuera parecía tranquila, justo lo contrario a como se sentía él en ese momento; con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el miedo a ser despedido en cualquier momento por su vida pasada y el terror a que Harvey, definitivamente, no volviera a mirarle de la misma manera.

 Tienes el mejor culo que me he follado nunca. - Escuchó decir a Tanner en su mente. - Pero por tu precio vas a tener que hacerme realmente feliz.

Tenía ganas de llorar, no se podía creer que el único cliente al que realmente quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, era con el que tenía que verse las caras cada vez que se les presentaba un caso complicado.

Se llevó las manos al cuello, todavía podía notar como le había apretado contra la pared hasta dejarle sin respiración. Tanner le había prometido mucho dinero si se acostaba con él, si aceptaba hacer todo lo que el abogado quisiera. Mike había pensado que aquella vez sería igual que su experiencia con Troy, pero no sabía hasta que punto se equivocaba.

Después de que Tanner dejara la habitación de hotel a la mañana siguiente y Mike pudo ducharse y descansar, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que había dejado más moratones de los que había esperado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía marcas de dientes en el cuello y la horrible sensación de que no debería haber permitido que aquello ocurriera.

 Espero que no hayas pensando marcharte después de lo que ha dicho Tanner. - Mike dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Harvey justo detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. - Tanner es un desgraciado, solo sabe hablar más de la cuenta.

 Esta vez lo ha hecho, ya dicho demasiado. ¿De verdad crees que Jessica me dejará seguir así después de esto?

Ni siquiera se atrevió a volverse para mirar a Harvey, la vergüenza era demasiado grande como para poder hablar y mirarle al mismo tiempo.

 ¿Después de que? Tanner te ha llamado...

 Se lo que ha dicho, no hace falta que lo repitas. - Mike carraspeó. - El caso es que lo ha dicho y... ya se que tu lo sabes, no hace falta que disimules.

Harvey no dijo nada, se sentó en su sillón, encendió el ordenador y fue directamente al archivo que había visto tan solo unas pocas horas antes. 

 No se lo que has hecho con tu vida antes de que nos conociéramos y hasta que Donna me hizo llegar esto, ni siquiera recordaba que esto hubiera ocurrido.

Mike caminó hacia el ordenador, como si al estar más cerca lo que se estaba viendo en la pantalla fuera diferente, pero allí estaba Harvey y aquel hombre del que nunca había sabido el nombre. Recordaba la habitación y sabía lo que había ocurrido durante toda aquella larga noche de sexo.

Se puso colorado de golpe.

 No ¡No! ¡No puedes estar viendo esto! Tu no te acuerdas, cuando nos conocimos estaba seguro que sabrías quien era, pero no, no me reconociste, no sabías lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación de hotel y así tenía que haber sido para siempre.

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, se apoyó sobre la mesa con ambas manos e hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para no volver la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

 Tengo que salir de aquí. Dios, que vergüenza. ¿Cuanto hace que lo sabes? ¿Cuanto hace que Trevor se lo dijo a Donna? ¿Y desde cuando estás hablando otra vez con Donna?

 ¿Trevor? ¿Que tiene que ver Trevor con todo esto?

 Es igual. - Mike se movió nervioso por el despacho, pensando si tenía que salir ya corriendo o todavía podía aguantar unos segundos más hablando con Harvey antes de perder los pocos nervios que todavía conservaba. - Mira, tengo que irme, además ahora se trata de tu juicio. Tienes que concentrarte en como salir de esta y...

La mano de Harvey en su hombro y los intensos ojos del abogado sobre los suyos le dejaron sin respiración.

 Deja de comportarte como una reina del drama. Si, se que te has dedicado a la prostitución, aunque la verdad es que no se porque y ahora mismo no me importa. Nos hemos acostado y te he pagado por ello. ¿Cual es el problema?

 ¿Cuál es el problema? Harvey, no soy... no me dedico a ello pero ahora toda la oficina sabe que lo he hecho. ¿Como crees que me van a mirar a partir de ahora?

 Como el novato en el que nadie se fija. No te preocupes, la gente habrá olvidado tu historia cuando otro interno le tire el café encima a Luis. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, se dio la vuelta, cerró el ordenador y se sentó en su sillón. - Así que tranquilízate y ayúdame a salir de este maldito juicio.  
 ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar sobre... ya sabes... tu y yo... en ese hotel?

 Nop, pero sobre Trevor.

 Muy bien, entonces todo solucionado, aunque espero que no vamos a hablar de lo ocurrido.

 Hasta que nos acostemos otra vez.

 ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo Mike tan alto, que el nuevo secretario levantó la cabeza desde su puesto y se lo quedó mirando. 

 ¿Nunca has pensado que es algo destinado a pasar? Nuestra química es demasiado fuerte. Ya nos acostamos cuando ni si quiera nos conocíamos.

 Lo hice por dinero. ¡Por dinero!

 Y porque te sentiste atraido por mi.

 Bu... yo.... bueno... Si supongo que si, no me iba a tirar al primer vejestorio que se me pusiera por delante. Pero ese no es tema.

 Exacto, no es el tema. El tema es que tengo un juicio que me puede costar la carrera y después de lo que has dicho, Tanner no es el único al que quiero darle una hostia hoy. ¿Que tiene que ver Trevor con lo que me has dicho?

 Trevor siempre ha sabido mi secreto.

Mike puso al día a Harvey sobre el chantaje de Trevor y sus mails, cuando Harvey le hizo preguntas sobre aquellas semanas en Atlantic City, intentó evitar dar demasiados detalles sobre lo sucedido entonces. 

Harvey escuchó con demasiada atención, justo cuando Mike quería que le dejara marchar, que no quisiera saber más y sobretodo que no entrara en el tema que más vergüenza le daba, la noche que pasaron juntos.

Cuando hubo terminado el relato y tras haberse visto obligado a contarle lo ocurrido con Tanner y como el abogado le había usado como había querido. Harvey estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana y hacía ya un rato que no había pronunciado una palabra. Tenía la mirada puesta en ninguna parte y las manos en los bolsillos.

Mike se preguntó que estaba pensando, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. 

Harvey se dio la vuelta, no lo había visto tan serio nunca.

 Esta noche vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. - Dijo por fin Harvey. - Tanner no hizo nada ilegal cuando contrató tus servicios hace dos años y tu no le denunciaste por abusar de ti. - Mike negó con la cabeza y se mordió la mejilla por dentro. De nuevo, la vergüenza le dejó paralizado. - Entonces le haremos pagar ahora. No necesitamos que vaya a la cárcel, con arrebatarle la poca dignidad que todavía le queda, será suficiente para acabar con él.

 ¿Como quieres hacerlo?

 Esa es la parte que no te va a gustar.

 Ya no me gusta cuando dices eso.

Harvey sonrió, con malicia, como siempre.

 Quiero que llames a Tanner y le digas que echas de menos lo que ocurrió hace dos años.

 ¿Que? ¿Quieres qué... me estás diciendo que tengo que acostarme con Tanner otra vez? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

 Confía en mi. - Mike clavó la mirada en Harvey. Por algún motivo más fuerte que él mismo, no estaba seguro que confiar en él fuera la mejor idea. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, si salir corriendo y esconderse en su apartamento no era una.

 ¿Qué hay de Trevor?

 Yo me ocupo de él. Tu sólo tienes que desempolvar tus dotes de meretriz.


	10. Chapter 10

Su vida parecía el mundo al revés aquella noche. Se había ido a casa pronto después del trabajo, aunque en realidad no había trabajado en absoluto y no se había movido del despacho de Harvey en todo el día; después de todo era el único lugar protegido para él en el que Luise no le molestaría. 

Su jefe no había intentado hablar con él, no era del tipo que daba conversación para hacerle sentir bien. Había estado trabajando en sus propios problemas, preparando el juicio fingido en el que Luise, haciéndose por ese desgraciado de Tanner para evitar que pudiera encontrar cualquier resquicio por el que ganarle.

Así, Harvey apenas levantó la vista del ordenador y sus papeles, mientras Mike jugueteaba con el teléfono el sus manos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas historias que creía olvidadas y una que todavía no conseguía ver en su mente.

De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y buscaba los ojos de Harvey, el único que ahora mismo parecía entenderle mejor que nadie, aunque se asegurara bien de no demostrarlo, el único que conocía toda su historia, todos sus miedos, todo el dolor que había sufrido y todavía no le había echado a un lado. No se quería imaginar como reaccionaría su abuela si le dijera lo que había hecho en el casino.

Se hizo de noche sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que la voz de Harvey llamó su atención.

 Haz la llamada.

 ¿No podemos dejarlo dejarlo para mañana? Lo que ocurrió con Tanner fue hace dos años, podría esperar.

 No puedes, ese cabrón te ha tratado como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. ¿No crees que va siendo de...

 Vale, vale.

Mike cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla con la esperanza de recibir una llamada repentina, pero no llegó. Harvey le había dado el número del otro abogado y lo marcó sin pensar o de lo contrario nunca lo haría.

 ¿Tanner?

 ¿Nos conocemos?

 Soy Mike, Mike Ross.

 ¿Mike Ross el abogado? ¿Mike Ross el perrillo de Stecper? ¿O Mike Ross el niñato que me follé hace dos años?

 Si, soy yo y quiero verte. 

Mike intentó controlarse para no colgarle sin más, para no gritarle o para no tirar el teléfono por la ventana.

 ¿Que ha cambiado después de tanto tiempo? Cuando nos vimos en el despacho de tu jefe creí que no me habíamos reconocido. ¿Es que Harvey que no te controla como debes?

Mike miró a Harvey mientras escuchaba al abogado sin escrúpulos decir todo aquello. Su jefe había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a la conversación.

 Harvey y yo no nos acostamos, nunca lo hemos hecho. - Mike tragó saliva. - Es por eso que... que te... que te llamo. Necesito verte y recordar lo que... hicimos.

 Recordarlo. Me encantaría, me quedaron tantas cosas por hacerte entonces. Dios, Mike, eras el juguete perfecto, no se porque no te contraté para más días. Cuando me fuie de la habitación al día siguiente, se me ocurrieron mil cosas con las que me lo hubiera pasado en grande. Pero claro, no quería dejar más marcas en tu cuerpo.

Aunque fue un gesto casi imperceptible, Harvey se puso tenso. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Mike que había conectado su teléfono al suyo y que estaba escuchando la conversación. Seguramente entonces Mike no habría hecho aquella llamada, pero tenía que tener la grabación, si quería usarla contra Tanner para acabar con él.

 Espero que aquellas marcas se fueran, no me hubiera gustado estropear tu cuerpo. Tendré que comprobarlo. ¿Cuando quedamos? Si fuera por mi iría ahora mismo a tu apartamento y no dejaría ir hasta mañana por la mañana.

 ¿Hoy? No, hoy no es posible.

 Entonces tendrás que darme algo para calmar mis ganas. Vamos, dime que todavía recuerdas aquella cama. No se como no se rompió cuando te tiré en ella. Joder, como daría ahora por verte suplicar para que soltara, ahí apretado contra la cama, yo sentado encima de tus caderas y mi mano en tu cuello. Por un momento creí que no podría contenerme y te haría daño de verdad.

 Me hiciste daño.

 Pero no deje marca. ¿no dejé marca verdad?

 Las marcas desaparecieron. 

 Perfecto... joder, Mike, no se si podré aguantar hasta mañana, pero haré lo que pueda. ¿Nos vemos mañana por la noche entonces?

 Si, mañana.

 Como cambias las cosas, hace daños lloriqueabas para que te dejara, como un crío y mira ahora. Eres el juguete perfecto, esperando que un hombre de verdad le folle, ya que Spectere no toma lo que es suyo.

 Muy bien, ya es suficiente. - Dijo Harvey poniéndose en pie y cogió el móvil de Mike, hasta casi arrancárselo de las manos. - Tanner, gracias por tu maravillosa declaración. Quedará perfecta cuando intentes volver a chantajearme. Espero que eso te enseñe a no meterte con mis cosas. – Harvey miró a Mike al decir aquello y vio la mirada dura de su subordinado clavada en él. 

Harvey se quitó el auricular que había llevado escondido en el oído durante todo la conversación y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Miró a Mike y se fijó en la mirada fuerte y dura de su subordinado. Sabía que se había pasado, que no debía haber hecho eso, aprovecharse de la situación de Mike para salirse con la suya y poner a Tanner contra la pared.  
Se esperaba la reprimenda de Mike, que le gritara que le dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso, el muchacho cogió su bolsa y salió del despacho.

La oficina estaba a oscuras en su mayoría ya, nadie le vio caminar por el pasillo y podía escuchar sus propios pasos mientras se acercaba a los ascensores. También escuchó los pasos de Harvey detrás de él, el sonido de la puerta de su despacho al cerrarse y su voz cuando le llamó, pero Mike no contestó, no se detuvo, no se dio al vuelta.

\- Mike, espera, déjame hablar, déjame que te explique.

Le alcanzó justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abría y cuando Mike daba un paso en su interior, Harvey tiró de él y lo empujó contra la pared. Mike intentó liberarse, pero su jefe le tenía atrapado con ambas manos contra sus brazos y sus ojos fijos en los suyos, cómo si quisiera hipnotizarle.

\- ¿Podrías escucharme?

\- No quiero escucharte. ¿Te das cuenta lo que te he contado? ¿Es que no has entendido lo que me hizo Tanner? ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¡Me has utilizado!

\- Si lo he hecho. 

Con un movimiento veloz, Mike liberó una mano, empujó a Harvey de nuevo; nunca se había visto metido en una pelea, pero aharía todo lo necesario para marcharse de allí. Se dio la vuelta, el ascensor todavía tenía la puerta abierta, a esas horas no debía quedar mucha gente en todo el edificio; pero de nuevo, fue la mano de Harvey se lo impidió y le sujetó el brazo libre como si de una garra se tratara.

\- Lo que intento decir, es que… Con Tanner las cosas funcionan así. Si le dices que te deje en paz, volverá a por ti, en algún momento, volverá con lo que ocurrió entonces y lo usará en tu contra. 

\- Eso ya lo ha hecho. En realidad, me ha usado a mi para aprovecharse de ti. – Mike apretó los puños, estaba furioso, fuera de si incluso, quería gritar, descargar los nervios y el enfado de los últimos días. - ¡Me ha usado para joderte a ti!

Su propio grito lo dejó descolocado. Durante semanas había estado cabreado con Trevor por intentar chantajearle, pero nada le había hecho sentir tan desesperadamente furioso como escuchar a Tanner. Oírle intentar jugársela a Harvey con él, como si de un truco más se tratara, como un simple objeto con el que amenazarle. ¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba, volver a recordar aquello, volver a ser la diversión de Tanner o poner de alguna manera en peligro a Harvey?

\- ¿Te preocupa más mi prestigio que por tener a Tanner pegado al culo otra vez?

\- No es la mejor forma de decirlo, dadas las circunstancias, – Poco a poco Mike se fue calmando. Dejó de hacer fuerza con los brazos para intentar liberarse y Harvey bajó las manos por fin dejándolo ir – pero supongo que si, me preocupa meterte en más líos. Después de contratarme sin ser abogado y protegerme… hiciste más de lo imaginable por mantener mi puesto de trabajo y ahora…

\- Puedo combatir mis propias batallas, Mike.

\- Esta guerra es mía desde hace dos años. Yo fui el que se cubrió de mierda hasta el cuello. No quiero arrastrarte conmigo, no frente a Tanner.

La mano de Harvey rozando su mejilla y obligándole a levantar la barbilla le hizo estremecerse, no pudo evitarlo, tampoco tenía claros si quería seguir escondiéndose, no de Harvey, no ahora que su jefe conocía su secreto más profundo y encima lo compartía con él.

\- Nunca he pedido que fueras mi salvador, Mike. Te contraté por tu memoria y porque sabía que podías ser tan bueno como yo. – Mike no contestó, no apartó la mirada, no intentó replicar. Estaba cansado después de días de nervios, días ocultando el miedo, días intentando que Harvey no le descubriera. – Puedo contarte un par de cosas sobre mi pasado que te harían sentir mejor y créeme, hay cosas que pueden hacerte sentir peor que vender tu cuerpo a otros hombres.

Harvey rodeó su cintura con una mano y tiró de él. Lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo y antes de que Mike pudiera decir nada o reaccionar, sus labios le estaban besando; lo aprisionó contra la pared y sujetó sus dos manos con una de las suyas. 

Muchas veces Mike se había preguntado cómo se hubiera comportado Harvey con él aquella noche en el casino, si no le hubiera pagado por tener sexo. 

Entonces había sido todo desesperado, acelerado. Mike había pensado que aquel comportamiento era debido al alcohol o a que su entonces clientes llevaba tiempo sin sexo o que había tenido un mal día. Le había gustado su comportamiento de macho dominante y ahora se daba cuenta que ese era Harvey siempre, ese fuego en la mirada, esas manos que le aprisionaban, ese cuerpo que se apretaba contra él, como si quisiera marcar cada centímetro de su anatomía.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando a Mike le costaba respirar, porque lo había dejado sin aliento. Sin embargo Harvey estaba tranquilo, no se había separado de él, todavía no le permitía separarse de la pared y sus ojos le había dejado completamente clavado en el sitio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acabo de besarte y me preguntas por qué?

\- Acabas de usar mi pasado para poner a Tanner por los huevos. ¿De verdad crees que quería que me besaras?

\- No sabía que tenía que preguntarte. 

Harvey se pegó de nuevo contra él, como si fuera a besarle otra vez, pero tan solo se quedó ahí, tan cerca que Mike podía notar su respiración sobre él.

\- Creo que te estás equivocando, solo me pagaste por tenerme, una vez y fue hace dos años.

La presión sobre el cuerpo de Mike se hizo mayor y pronto pudo notar la entrepierna apretada de Harvey contra él. No quiso hacerlo, pero suspiró.

\- Joder Mike. No sabes cómo me pones cuando te haces el ofendido. – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harvey lo agarró con fuerza y le besó en el cuello hasta arrancar un gemido de Mike.

\- Ya no soy el chapero que conociste entonces Harvey, no conseguirás llevarme a la cama tan fácilmente. – Desgraciadamente para Mike su voz no sonaba tan segura como él deseaba.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho llevarte a la cama?

Harvey tiró de él, no separó su mano de su cintura, sino que le hizo darse la vuelta y se apretó a él por detrás. Volvió a besarle el cuello, pero su boca pronto subió por su barbilla y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

De nuevo Mike gimió.

\- Además, tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria ¿no? No creo que Tanner vuelva a sacar el tema de vuestra noche juntos, mientras yo tenga grabada vuestra conversación, lo que significa que no creo que quiera llevarme a juicio y Trevor… bueno solo te diré que ahora mismo estará haciendo las maletas para marcharse muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho a Trevor?

Mike intentó darse la vuelta, pero las manos de Harvey le sujetaron con fuerza, mientras le empujaban hasta su despacho.

\- Tu no querías que yo supiera tu vida de hace dos años en el casino y yo creo que no quieres tampoco saber que soy capaz de hacer con la gente que hace daño a lo que es mío.

\- ¿Tuyo? ¿Desde cuando soy algo tuyo?

La respuesta llegó cuando Harvey le cogió de la corbata, se sentó en la mesa, separó las piernas e hizo que Mike se pegara a él. Cerró la prisión de sus piernas apretando el trasero del muchacho.

\- Eres mío desde el momento en que te contraté. – Le besó de nuevo, la pasión se desbordó entre los labios de ambos, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse. 

\- Soy tu asociado no tu…

\- No, no, no. Desde que te contraté en ese hotel. 

Mike se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que Harvey era dominante, que no el gustaba que nadie metiera las narices con su gente y sus cosas, pero aquello le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

\- ¿Qué…

\- Cuando te contrate, sabía que tenías problemas, ya había oído hablar sobre las formas que el casino tenía de recuperar su dinero. Te observé durante toda la noche hasta estar seguro que eras tú.

\- ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

\- Sabía que había ayudado a un chico demasiado inteligente, que no sabía que el casino le pillaría contando las cartas y se metería en problemas, pero hasta que vi el video, no recordaba que eras tú. – Sonrió, como odiaba Mike esa sonrisa a la que no podía resistirse desde la primera vez que la había visto. – Se que pagué mucho más de lo que les cobrabas a otros, pero también sabía que así terminarías con tu deuda, no eres el mejor mintiendo. Supongo que si te descubrieron contando cartas en la mesa de Poker. – De nuevo le besó, cada contacto era más intenso que el anterior, más desesperado, como si de una cuenta atrás se tratara. – Cuando descubrí anoche que eras tu, que esa noche fuiste tú el que estuvo dándome la mejor noche de mi vida…

\- No recordabas mi cara, no debió ser tan fantástica.

Las manos de Harvey agarrando su culo, le hicieron dar un respingo. 

\- No es tu cara precisamente lo que más recuerdo de aquella noche. Tampoco es lo que más vi de ti. - Mike se puso colorado, no era tímido, pero Harvey siempre sabía como ponerle de los nervios y hacerle perder la seguridad. – Ese chico del hotel fue mío desde aquella noche, aunque estaba tan borracho que le perdí de vista y hasta ayer no supe quien era.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir…

\- Eso quiere decir que esta noche vas a dormir en mi casa.

\- ¿Y luego?

Harvey enrolló la corbata de Mike entre sus dedos, tiró de ella y pegó su nariz a la de Mike. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse, como los de un lobo a punto de devorarle, sonrió, si, esa misma sonrisa que hacía que sus piernas flojearan.

\- Después... ya veremos.


End file.
